


cuddle buddies

by sleepyscoops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z i love them, 96z with cats!!, ALL THE CUDDLES!!, Accidental Cuddling, CAT LINE WITH CATS!!!!, CUDDLE., Cats, Cuddles OK, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Unnecessary Capitalisation of Words, aka i need a Cuddle too, bc apparently i like angst for funsies, cheol is cuddly, drink water when the word CUDDLE pops up, eyeballs mayb one-sided snwu heh, fuelled by Stréss, soonyoung just wants cuddles ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyscoops/pseuds/sleepyscoops
Summary: kwon soonyoung is cold and lonely and in dire need of Cuddles.choi seungcheol is a professional Cuddler (or so he claims).they meet, and hit it off instantly with their Cuddle chemistry.surely, Cuddling can be platonic, right...? RIGHT?(originally a twt au)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	cuddle buddies

**Author's Note:**

> henlo friends
> 
> yes this is from the twt au : [ cuddle buddies ](https://twitter.com/sleepyscoops/status/1105018982556266496?s=20)  
> i have commitment issues over twt aus plus i was mostly already writing text for it so hello fic :D
> 
> pls send lots of luv to this it really took me a long time to write bc classes and corona and shiz :(  
> #completedinisolation 
> 
> original thoughts while writing: fuelled by Stréss (aka pls forgive any shortcomings), icb i finally finished this, formatting is a Bitch, send luv thx, partially written in isolation, writing style w a bit of MSG in this pls drink water and stay hydrated

“I need a Cuddle.” Kwon Soonyoung declares one day, out of the blue. “And that’s Cuddle, with a capital C.” 

His friend Lee Jihoon bluntly ignores him, busying himself by hunching over his bowl of simmering ramen, trying to guesstimate the exact second to crack an egg into it. It’s lunchtime, and Soonyoung’s at the convenience store on the corner off the street where his university campus is located, boiling some ramen with one of his good friends, Jihoon. 

Jihoon is hunching over his simmering bowl of ramen, ready to crack an egg in it once it boils - he doesn’t even hear what Soonyoung had said just now. He’s thinking of getting some instant rice to complement his ramen lunch, wondering if he’s got enough coins in his tattered wallet to pay for it...

“Hey. I need a Cuddle. I’m Stréssed. It’s not just stress, it’s high class Stréss, with an acute accent on the é.” Soonyoung hovers by his friend, poking his ribs. 

“You don’t have a cute accent.” Jihoon hisses, throwing a deadly glance at Soonyoung, who instinctively retreats. 

Soonyoung doesn’t bring it up again, even though he is Stréssed, thanks to his mounting workload at university, the countless classes and projects and club meetings. Lately, it feels like his brain is squirming in his skull, overwhelmed by his overloaded schedule as a third year engineering major, where his professors are already being stricter than ever, polishing them into model students with maximum marketability and employability. 

Soonyoung just wants room to breathe, a quick escape from the throes of university, but he can’t afford a weekend getaway - he could barely even afford lunch - so all he wants is for someone to hold him tightly and reassure him that everything is going to be okay. He’s already risking his life, asking Jihoon for a Cuddle, when he knows that Jihoon has a strong aversion to affection. But isn’t that what friends are for - to support him through thick and thin; and give him Cuddles when he needs them? If Jihoon wants a Cuddle, Soonyoung wouldn’t hesitate to give him one, but hell would freeze over before that would even happen. His head hurts all over, ready to explode at any second now, if he doesn’t receive a comforting Cuddle. 

Soonyoung decides to change tactics - he’s got other friends too, to solicit Cuddles from, but they’re not here. Jihoon had been class valedictorian in high school, so he must know everything, including the whereabouts of the two other guys in their little friend group. “Where’s Wonwoo?”

Jeon Wonwoo is Jihoon’s roommate and coursemate, the pair being best friends for life with a common love for science and video games. Lanky and skinny, Wonwoo gives an average Cuddle based on Kwon Soonyoung’s Standard Measure of Cuddles, though he gets extra points for being the ideal height for Soonyoung to tuck his head under Wonwoo’s chin for maximum Cuddle comfort. 

“He’s meeting Prof. Jeong for feedback on the review paper he’s been writing this semester.” Jihoon replies, carefully taking his cooked ramen off the stove. “Your food’s burning, by the way.” 

Sure enough, Soonyoung’s ramen has boiled over, spilling over the sides of the recyclable aluminium bowl. He quickly takes it off the electric cooker, placing it on the counter, burning his poor fingers in the process. 

Stréssed, hangry and suffering from a first degree burn, Soonyoung really needs a Cuddle, stat. 

He’d already paid for his food anyway, so burnt or not, that is his lunch. He follows Jihoon to the seating area outside the convenience store, sliding into a weathered chair that looks like it’s going to fall apart at any second (if it does, it’ll be the icing on the cake for Soonyoung’s crappy day). He sits stiffly in his chair, pushing his burnt noodles around with his chopsticks, as Jihoon slurps his meal with gusto, adding a bowl of instant rice to his ramen for a better culinary experience.

“Sorry I’m late did you get food for me.” Junhui says breathlessly, flopping onto a vacant chair across Soonyoung. Moon Junhui is Soonyoung’s roommate, and the fourth member of their little gang. He is a performing arts major, constantly involved in numerous theater productions run by the university’s theater club, but he still finds time to hang out at the cat cafe near their dorm or lie on his bed, playing video games - Soonyoung wonders how Junhui could be so carefree, enjoying his days to the fullest. 

Soonyoung pushes his bowl of burnt ramen towards Junhui. He’d lost his appetite, his hunger gone in an instant when he thinks about the group project he has to do for class. None of his group members are cooperating; and they’ve barely even started their task; and their deadline is at the end of next week. Soonyoung really doesn’t want to repeat a class, because he wants to complete his degree in one shot. He has to. No point in hanging around uni for too long, when there’s a world of possibilities to be explored beyond the ivy-covered walls of the university campus. 

“Wonwoo’s not here..?” Junhui asks, gobbling up Soonyoung’s food; ramen broth dribbling down his chin. 

“Obviously, genius.” Jihoon replies with his mouth full. Right then, his phone rings - blaring out the Avengers theme - and Jihoon ignores it, finishing up his food. It stops for a while, starts again, giving Jihoon no choice but to answer it, because other patrons around them are giving them judgmental looks. 

“What, Wonwoo?” Jihoon snaps, once he picks up. He’s quiet for a moment, as Wonwoo says something over the line; and Jihoon’s expression changes in a blink, from annoyance to worry. “I’ll be there soon.” 

Junhui tilts his head, waiting for Jihoon to tell them about the sudden phone call from Wonwoo; but Jihoon chugs his cola, quickly concluding his meal. “What’s up, Hoonie?” 

“I gotta get back to the lab. Some mutant strain of bacteria is contaminating my research project.” Jihoon stands up, his chair scraping against the ground. The loud sound doesn’t even phase Soonyoung, who’s sipping his ice-cold cola with a morose expression. “See you guys later.” Jihoon runs off, leaving Junhui with a moping Soonyoung. 

“See you at the cat cafe later!” Junhui calls toward Jihoon, who raises his arm in acknowledgment as he leaves. The four of them routinely spend their Friday evenings in Café Feline, located just off the corner near their dorms; chilling out with the resident cats, though lately they usually sit there with their laptops, trying to finish up their assignments. Most of the time, they get distracted by the felines, even though it seems like Soonyoung’s friends have mastered the art of cat whispering, attracting cats left, right and centre, leaving Soonyoung cat-less. 

Soonyoung finishes his drink, but he keeps on sucking on his straw, before he chokes on his own spit. He’s not looking forward to hanging out at the cat cafe tonight, even though he’ll be with his friends. The cats there hate him, never responding to his calls; which adds to his Stréss. Sigh. 

“What’s with the long face?” Junhui leans back, feeling full after eating Soonyoung’s burnt ramen. He longs for a nice cool drink - boba! - but he’d noticed that Soonyoung’s been moody lately, and now seems like a good chance to ask. 

“I need a Cuddle.” Soonyoung mumbles, looking at Junhui with the saddest eyes. 

“Oh.” Only then, Junhui realises that they’d been neglecting Soonyoung lately - he needs lots of love and attention to fully function. “Did you ask one from Jihoon?” 

Soonyoung nods - that’s how desperate he’d been. 

“Why don’t you find a cuddle buddy?” Junhui suggests out of the blue.

Soonyoung blinks. “But I already have you guys.” 

“We’re your buddies.” Junhui says. “There’s a clear distinction between them.” 

Soonyoung thinks for a while. His friends aren’t overly touchy. While Jihoon absolutely detests any form of skinship, Wonwoo and Junhui don’t really initiate hugs - that’s more on Soonyoung’s part. Maybe he does need a cuddle buddy, someone who would Cuddle him unconditionally, anytime, anywhere. Then Soonyoung wouldn’t be too Stréssed, and he could happily live his life!

“You’re a genius.” Soonyoung declares. Junhui feels smug, grinning like an idiot - he’d gotten the seal of approval of being a genius from two of his friends. Now he needs Wonwoo to utter those words too, then he’d be among the ranks of Albert Einstein! 

“Where do I find a cuddle buddy?” Soonyoung’s feeling energized, optimism surging through his veins. 

Junhui’s quiet for a second, thinking. “People always put notices up on the dorm board. Maybe you could start there.”

Soonyoung nods fervently, already imagining a bright poster pinned amidst the random notices and announcements on the cork board at the entrance of their dorm building: **LOOKING FOR CUDDLE BUDDY**. Or maybe he could go a step further, and ask the student centre to help him distribute flyers…. Maybe there would be a bunch of them lining down the block to be Soonyoung’s cuddle buddy, because hello, Soonyoung is cute, blessed with the squishiest cheeks ever. Who wouldn’t want to Cuddle with him? 

With a grin, Soonyoung thanks Junhui and sprints back to their dorm room to begin looking for a cuddle buddy; leaving his roommate alone and confused amidst the empty food packets outside the convenience store. 

“Dammit, Kwon. I always have to clean up after you.” 

* * *

“I love weekends.” Wonwoo sits on the floor of Cafe Feline, petting a cat named Kiwi. After a hectic week of reading scientific journals, attending brain-numbing lectures and hanging out in the research lab with Jihoon, Wonwoo’s just happy to wind down for the next couple of days with an adorable cat in his lap. Kiwi purrs as Wonwoo pets her, calming him down from all the pressure as a science major in university. 

Just as the four friends had agreed, Wonwoo and Jihoon are already at their usual table at the cat cafe. They’d already ordered their favourite drinks, settling down to wait for Soonyoung and Junhui. A couple of cats are circling underneath their table, hoping to grab Jihoon’s attention.

“I hate weekends.” Jihoon complains. He’s about to slam his head against the table; he’s so frustrated. His research isn’t going well - he’s going to have to redesign his research protocol. Just that afternoon, right after he’d left Soonyoung and Junhui outside the convenience store, he’d arrived at the research lab to find all his samples ruined. He would have to start from scratch, but he’s running out of time: he has to submit his research findings at the end of next month. No wonder Soonyoung desperately needs a Cuddle; this is the kind of shit that drags a university student down. 

“Hey, we’re gonna game with Seungcheol tomorrow, so don’t damage your head.” Wonwoo brushes Kiwi’s orange fur lovingly. 

“All orange cats are Flerkens.” Jihoon mumbles; his cheek pressed against the table. He slowly raises his head, glancing around the cafe. Its ambience is relaxing, with fairy lights strung all over the place, twinkling like little stars. The air smells of coffee and pastries and cats; and some indie song is playing over the house speakers. There are other patrons in the cafe, too, enjoying the eclectic selection of overpriced coffee or playing with the cafe cats. It’s like a home away from home; because Jihoon spends most of his weekends here with his friends, just hanging out. Tonight, he’d brought his laptop along so he could study, but after the screwup in the research lab, he decides that he needs to relax with a cat. So he reaches down and picks up the white cat rubbing itself against his jeans, pulling the creature onto his lap. It’s Daisy, one of the younger cats in the cafe, and she preens as Jihoon gently strokes her soft fur, trying to rid his tired mind of all the stress. 

“Sorry I’m late did you get food for me.”Junhui dramatically bursts into the cafe, startling a cat curled up in a cushion near the entrance. He picks the cat up, greeting it fondly as he walks over to Wonwoo and Jihoon.

“Where’s Soonie?” Wonwoo asks, noting that Junhui is alone. 

“He didn’t want to come. Says that he’s got something important to do.” Junhui replies, releasing the struggling cat in his arms. 

Which could translate to: he’s moping around in his room, lamenting his cold, sad and lonely life; and how much he is in dire need of Cuddles. 

“Should we get him a hamster?” Wonwoo wonders out loud. He knows that Soonyoung’s not much of a cat person like the rest of them, and maybe he could Cuddle a hamster anytime he needs to… 

“No, it’ll probably die.” Jihoon interjects. “Bad idea, Wonwoo. Bad. We don’t need to host a funeral in uni. Though we need one for my bacteria.” Clearly, Jihoon is still annoyed about his ruined research project. 

“You already threw them out, right?” Wonwoo sympathises with his friend. Research takes up a lot of time, and if one thing goes wrong; the whole project goes down the drain.

“Yeah, I held a vigil when I was autoclaving the whole lot.” Jihoon moans. Junhui doesn’t know if Jihoon is being sarcastic, but he knows how to pull Jihoon out of his funk. Sneakily, he reaches out for Jihoon’s laptop to hop onto YouTube, searching for that one cat video he’d been meaning to show his friends. Wonwoo joins Jihoon and Junhui at the table, still clutching onto Kiwi, just as the video starts, and automatically smile at the screen when they see five little kittens running around. 

What could be better than spending your Friday evening in a cat cafe, watching cat videos and surrounded by cats? 

They binge through a couple of videos, cooing over the cats they’re holding, and at the ones frolicking around on the screen. It’s the best therapy, especially for cat lovers like the three friends, and all the worries of the past week melt away, replaced by the sweet meowing and the furry cuteness of cats. 

“I need a refill.” Jihoon grabs his empty glass and heads to the counter to order another beverage. 

“No more caffeine, Hoonie.” Wonwoo reminds him, as Junhui follows him to buy his some snacks. 

With his friends away for a while, Wonwoo strokes Kiwi’s fur lovingly as Daisy vies for his attention. He suddenly feels like logging onto his email account - he’d gotten into the habit of obsessively checking his inbox this semester, in constant contact with his professor regarding his review paper - so he opens a new tab on the browser. 

There’s nothing important in his inbox, just some e-blasts about club activities and such. He did just meet his professor earlier that day, and she might be off enjoying her weekend, rather than correcting Wonwoo’s paper. He clicks on the e-blasts, just to mark them as read; but then he realises that one of them - just sent about five minutes ago - is from someone familiar. 

**_LOOKING FOR A CUDDLE BUDDY!_ **

_ Hi, I’m Kwon Soonyoung, a third year engineering student. I am searching for a cuddle buddy to spend time with! Preferably someone who gives nice cuddles :D  _

_ My interests: Cuddles, SHINee, food, dancing and tigers!  _

_ If interested, do fill in the attached form, and email it back to me. Will contact if I choose you as my cuddle buddy :D  _

_ Have a nice weekend!  _

The colour drains from Wonwoo’s face, reading the e-blast from Soonyoung, which he’d somehow figured out on his own. This had been the important thing he’d stayed in to do... 

He doesn’t know what to feel, learning how Soonyoung is looking for Cuddles from strangers - he must’ve been extra Stréssed this week. It feels like his fault, for not checking in with Soonyoung. Hell, Wonwoo wouldn’t mind cuddling with Soonyoung, if only he’d asked. Should he sign himself up? The idea of Soonyoung getting cozy with some sleazy stranger doesn’t sit well with him, and Wonwoo clicks on the attached form to download it. 

“You okay, dude?” Jihoon returns with a glass of iced coffee. 

“Look at this.” Wonwoo turns the laptop towards Jihoon, who looks at the screen with a tiny frown on his face. 

“He’s crazy.” Jihoon declares, sipping his drink, as Daisy the cat leaps onto his lap, curious at the glass he’s holding. “No, Daisy, you can’t drink coffee. It’ll kill you.” 

“We should go visit him.” Wonwoo’s genuinely concerned for Soonyoung’s welfare. 

Jihoon shrugs nonchalantly. “Honestly, I don’t think anyone will respond to his dumb request.”

Wonwoo keeps quiet - he’d been about to fill in the form. But really, he could march up to Soonyoung and Junhui’s shared room, knock on the door and give poor Soonyoung all the Cuddles he needs. Jihoon doesn’t pursue the topic any further, fussing over Daisy, but he still tells Junhui about it when he returns. 

“I told him to find a cuddle buddy.”Junhui admits sheepishly, after listening to Jihoon. “He looked super excited once I planted that idea into his head.”

“Then you're crazy.” Jihoon affirms, sipping his beverage. “And I really don’t think anyone would reply to Soonyoung. Poor guy.”

* * *

The first thing Soonyoung does on the next morning is check his email, hoping that someone has replied to his cuddle buddy request. If his mass email doesn’t work, he’s going to coerce Wonwoo into helping him design a poster for him to pin up on all community boards. He quickly connects to the internet, throwing a glance at Junhui, who’s still sleeping soundly. He’d gotten in late from the cat cafe last night, so Soonyoung tries to stay as quiet as possible; his heart thumping a loud, strong rhythm in his ears as he opens his email account - 

Empty email inbox.

Empty life. 

Soonyoung groans, and goes back to bed.

So much for expectations. All life has given him is disappointment, and he really needs a break from his unlucky streak. He just wants Cuddles!

He moans into his pillow, sadness welling up in his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wills for his tears to dry up, focusing on happy thoughts to chase away all his sorrows. 

He must’ve fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows, Junhui’s pinching his toes, trying to wake him up. “Wanna have breakfast with me and Wonwoo?”

“Not really.” Soonyoung squints at Junhui. He feels like staying in bed, until someone crawls into bed with him to give him the Cuddle he needs. 

Junhui presses his lips together in slight worry - Soonyoung seems really down, that even food can’t lure him out of bed. “Well, I’m not bringing you breakfast in bed, Your Highness.”

“Gimme my laptop.” Soonyoung whines. 

“Get it yourself. I’m calling the cavalry.”Junhui leaves the room, presumably to call Wonwoo and/or Jihoon from next door. Soonyoung doesn’t really listen to his friend, and reaches for his computer sitting on the desk, pulling the device towards himself, almost dropping it onto the floor. Activating the laptop from sleep mode, he checks his email once more, just in case…

Soonyoung’s heart leaps with joy when he sees the new email waiting for him in his inbox, sent a couple of minutes right after he went back to bed. Fingers trembling, he downloads the attachment - presumably a completed application form - hoping that his potential cuddle buddy won’t be a freak. 

His heart stops beating for a millisecond when his eyes fall upon the attached photo at the bottom of the application, which is the first thing he sees. Those pouty lips, those doe eyes - his new cuddle buddy is HOT. His name is Choi Seungcheol, a senior in the engineering faculty - Soonyoung might have seen him around a couple of times, usually with a group of equally mature friends. He knows at that very moment, that he’s got to have Seungcheol as his cuddle buddy, because of his handsome looks (a bonus, do not think that Soonyoung is shallow) and the fact that he listed himself as a professional cuddler. Which would mean that he would give the best Cuddles, which is exactly what Soonyoung needs. Excited tingles run down Soonyoung’s spine as he pores over the application. Everything about his profile is perfect - so Soonyoung grabs this opportunity, debating whether to text or email Seungcheol, telling him he’s got the… job? 

(It’s not a job position, because Soonyoung can’t even afford to pay his cuddle buddy, but maybe he could buy Seungcheol snacks or something, in return for his Cuddles.) 

A couple of minutes later, Wonwoo appears in the doorway, frowning when he sees Soonyoung still in bed. But rather than the adorable pout he wears when he’s upset, Soonyoung’s smiling so brightly that he’s practically lighting up the whole room. 

“Someone replied!” Soonyoung exclaims when he sees Wonwoo. He decides to text Seungcheol instead, pulling his phone out from underneath his pillow. 

“Honestly, Soonie, if you need a buddy, I’m here.” Wonwoo says quietly, perching on the edge of Soonyoung’s bed. 

But Soonyoung’s too busy texting his new cuddle buddy to listen to Wonwoo. 

potential cuddle buddy  
  
**Soonyoung:** Hello! I’m Kwon Soonyoung!  
  
**Soonyoung:** Is this Seungcheol?  
  
**Soonyoung:** You emailed me your cuddle buddy application :D  
  
**Seungcheol:** Yep, that's me :)  
  
**Soonyoung:** just wanted to tell you that  
you've been accepted!! :D  
  
**Soonyoung:** for the cuddle buddy thing i mean  
  
**Soonyoung:** hehe  
  
**Seungcheol:** Oh wow, thanks!  
  
**Seungcheol:** Do you wanna meet up first,  
just to straighten out a few details?  
  


Soonyoung squeals; he’s already excited to meet his new cuddle buddy. Wonwoo gives him an odd look, which Soonyoung ignores, quickly shooting off a reply to Seungcheol’s text. 

potential cuddle buddy  
  
**Soonyoung:** when are u free?  
  
**Seungcheol:** You wanna grab some brunch?  
  
**Soonyoung:** like right now??  
  
**Soonyoung:** sounds great  
  
**Soonyoung:** I'm hungry :(  
  
**Seungcheol:** Brunch it is, then :)  
  
**Seungcheol:** You staying in the dorms?  
  
**Soonyoung:** yep, Dorm 5  
  
**Seungcheol:** Then I'll meet you at your dorm  
**Seungcheol:** We could go to this shop on the corner off campus.   
**Seungcheol:** It sells really good tofu stew :)   


Soonyoung has to pause his texting, and sigh with happiness. When he’s with his friends, they can never decide where to eat, (mostly due to preferences and/or budget restrictions). It's the reason they always end up eating instant food at the convenience store, which isn’t the healthiest choice. But here comes Seungcheol, already planning for their not-date, taking the lead - Soonyoung’s already swooning at how decisive he is, like he knows what he’s doing…. well, Seungcheol is a professional, after all!

potential cuddle buddy  
  
**Soonyoung:** okay! I'll see you in ten minutes?  
  
**Seungcheol:** Cool. See you :)  
  


Jumping out of bed (and almost dropping his laptop, again), Soonyoung grabs his toiletries. Would there be time for a shower? He should at least brush his teeth; he could taste how bad his morning breath is. But he’ll be eating later, so wouldn’t it be counterproductive for him to brush his teeth? And what is he going to wear? Soonyoung hasn’t felt this alive since forever, and he’s practically bouncing with excited energy - he’s going to meet his new cuddle buddy!

Wonwoo watches Soonyoung bustling around the room, picking out dirty clothes from a pile to look for a clean shirt. “So, you’re coming to eat with us?”

“Uh, no. I’ve got to meet someone.”

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo’s lost for a moment, but his brain quickly makes the connection - someone has probably responded to Soonyoung’s cuddle buddy email! Wonwoo silently curses under his breath. “Is this that cuddle buddy thing?” 

“Yes!” Soonyoung’s sniffing a shirt - it looks clean, but vaguely smells like sauce. “I’m meeting him. Right now.”

“What if he’s a stranger?”

Soonyoung’s in the midst of changing, getting his head stuck in his pyjama top. “He’s a senior.” To him, Seungcheol doesn’t seem like a stranger, even if they’d never spoken before. His friendly face makes Soonyoung feel safe, the most important criteria he'd considered when picking his cuddle buddy - no, it hadn't been Seungcheol's strong gaze, framed by his impossibly long and lush eyelashes that had taken Soonyoung in the first place! 

“What if it’s someone pretending to be a senior?” Wonwoo knows about the dangers of meeting people online, hearing so many stories of people getting hurt; and he doesn’t want that to happen to Soonyoung.

Now wearing the clean, but sauce-scented shirt, Soonyoung sprays some deodorant to mask it up. “I’ll be fine, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo sighs, reluctant to let Soonyoung go alone to meet a stranger. Still, he knows that he can’t change Soonyoung’s mind once he makes a decision, so all he can do is let Soonyoung do as he pleases, and hope that he'll be fine. Soonyoung grabs his wallet and keys, stuffing it into the back pocket of his jeans, before checking his reflection in the mirror one last time. 

“How do I look?” Soonyoung turns to Wonwoo for his opinion. 

Wonwoo gives Soonyoung a once over, taking in his casual-but-trying-a-little-too-hard look. He's simply adorable, as he always is, but Wonwoo waters down the compliment. “Good.”

“Great!” Soonyoung’s super hyper like a hamster high on extra treats, zooming around in his little hamster wheel. He's practically bouncing on the balls of his feet; and he knows that he’s really got to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths, he reaches for the doorknob, trying to clear his mind. He’s going to meet his hot new (potential) cuddle buddy, so he needs to leave a good first impression, hoping that he won’t say the wrong thing to Seungcheol within five seconds of meeting. He checks the time on his phone, and immediately panics, seeing that he’s almost late. “Gotta go!” 

Soonyoung practically flies out of the room, leaving a confused Wonwoo alone. He skitters down four flights of floors, almost running into several people in his haste; even missing the last step that he almost trips, but he catches himself from kissing the ground. 

He's not late - five minutes early, in fact, and he waits outside his dorm building, panting after that unplanned sprint. It’s almost lunchtime on a Saturday morning, so there are few people out and about; most people probably having a lie-in for the weekend. There’s a girl also waiting nearby, surprised at Soonyoung’s sudden arrival; and she frowns a little because he looks like a maniac (but then again, this is uni, where everyone looks even more manic for every year they spend there).

Soonyoung lounges near the dorm entrance, trying to catch his breath, but someone catches his eye. Dressed casually in jeans and a simple t-shirt, he looks similar to the pouty guy in the photo in the cuddle buddy application Soonyoung received. His lips are curling up into a pleasant smile, instead of that kissable pout Soonyoung had seen in the picture. He looks even better in real life, and Soonyoung's heart speeds up. He'd certainly made an excellent choice, dumb luck working in his favour, that the first guy who seems genuinely interested in cuddling looks like he should be modelling for a high-fashion brand…    
  
"Soonyoung?" Super Hot Guy With Amazing Smile calls out, starting to extend his arms for what seems to be a welcoming hug, but he decides against it, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets instead. They're meeting for the first time; of course a hug wouldn't be appropriate, but he’s always generous with his hugs, especially with his friends.    
  
"That's me!" Soonyoung offers his best smile - the one that makes his eyes look small and his cheeks puff out adorably; hoping that he looks presentable enough so that Seungcheol doesn't change his mind about Cuddling based on his first impression.. 

Soonyoung could sense the girl glancing at Seungcheol because hello, hotness - Seungcheol does seem to turn heads with his charismatic aura and imposing presence - and Soonyoung almost wants to brag to her that he’s the one who’d chosen this fine specimen as his (potential) cuddle buddy!    
  
"I'm Seungcheol." His handsome smile never fades as he introduces himself, and Soonyoung feels like he's basking in its warmth. "Nice to meet you." He offers his hand for a cordial handshake, and Soonyoung receives it politely, giving Seungcheol a quick once-over. Nice smile, nice hair, nice eyes framed by the most glorious eyelashes Soonyoung has ever seen. Seemingly strong arms, hints of his biceps hidden underneath his loose T-shirt, and wide shoulders that suggest that Seungcheol spends his time at the gym. He looks even better in real life - not that his picture had been bad, but it hadn’t fully captured his Adonis-like beauty. Overall, Soonyoung thinks that he seems nice, and he can't wait to Cuddle with this guy (those arms!).    
  
"Are you hungry?” Seungcheol’s voice is like music to Soonyoung’s ears - the deep, rich timbre making Soonyoung wonder how he’d sound in bed. 

Heh. 

“Now that you mention it, yes, I am.” How could one think of food when there’s someone as handsome as Seungcheol - a ten-course meal - standing right in front of him? But Soonyoung hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday, and his tummy rumbles with hunger. 

“Let’s go, then.” Seungcheol smiles again, making Soonyoung’s insides melt into a gooey mess.    
  
"Okay." Soonyoung nods, marvelling at the breathy way he'd responded - Seungcheol's handsomeness is taking his breath away… and he’d never felt like this before. His heart racing, his head dizzy, and a permanent smile etched onto his face as he stares at Seungcheol, who hasn’t said much, and is probably changing his mind about Cuddling, because Soonyoung looks like a basket case. 

They head to the restaurant that Seungcheol had mentioned, located just outside campus. A middle-aged lady welcomes them with a smile, ushering them to a tiny table inside the store. It’s a cramped little shop run by an elderly couple, and it seems like Seungcheol is a regular, because the auntie knows his order. Seungcheol makes some small talk about coming there every other week, just to have a hearty homemade meal, but Soonyoung’s heartbeat is thumping so loudly in his ears, that he could barely hear what Seungcheol is saying. 

Once they'd settled down across each other with their meals, Soonyoung knows that he should begin the conversation, bringing up the topic that led to their meeting; but he wants to appreciate the beauty of the guy sitting opposite him - oh those eyelashes and those plump lips and his cute little ears! He'd completely fallen in lust with a stranger, and he's already decided that he wants to Cuddle with this guy on a regular basis.    
  
"So. Cuddle buddy." Seungcheol starts, popping some pickled radish into his mouth, chewing it slowly to savour the taste.    
  
"You said that you were a professional cuddler." Soonyoung says, getting himself lost in Seungcheol’s dark brown eyes.   
  
Seungcheol almost chokes on his food, stifling a laugh. He'd put that on his application as a joke, even though it was half-true. "My friends say that I give really good hugs, so I thought that title would be fitting."    
  
"Your friends." So Seungcheol had other friends who liked to cuddle too, lucky duck. Soonyoung creases his brow, thinking about his own friends - they're almost like moody cats who don't like to be touched. Hmph.    
  
"Yes, I do have friends." Seungcheol affirms jokingly.    
  
Soonyoung blinks, wondering how to make Seungcheol Cuddle him then and there - he could imagine being in those strong arms, all warm and reassuring, and everything would magically be alright.    
  
"So are we going to do this?" Soonyoung asks, hoping that he doesn't come across as impatient.    
  
"If you're completely fine with it." Seungcheol nods.    
  
"I am." I just need a Cuddle from you, dammit! 

“I won’t do anything out of line. Not without your consent.” Seungcheol promises. 

“Okay.” Soonyoung nods fervently, overlooking the serious undertones in Seungcheol’s voice. Seungcheol could Cuddle him without his consent, he won’t mind - even though that might be a major no-no in social conduct. 

"Great." The smile never leaves Seungcheol's face - why should it? - and Soonyoung's heart skips a beat. How thoughtful could he be - making sure Soonyoung’s comfortable, getting his consent before anything else... "So should we set a date? I’m up for it anytime."   
  
A date! “What about tonight?” Soonyoung hopes that he doesn’t sound desperate, but he is desperate for those strong arms to hold him reassuringly, promising him temporary bliss to distract him from the stress of engineering school. “We could hang out in my dorm room; watch a movie or something.”

Seungcheol hesitates for a second, before he agrees with an easy smile. 

Soonyoung internally lets out an excited little squee. At last, there’s something for him to look forward to in his life! University could actually be bearable for once. 

He’s got a date with his new cuddle buddy - who happens to be the most eligible bachelor in the whole university with his incredibly handsome looks and brawny build (how could he be single?) - set for tonight. He grins once more at Seungcheol before digging into his lunch, mentally reminding himself to kick Junhui out of their room tonight, so he could enjoy some one-on-one cuddle time with Seungcheol. 

* * *

GAMERZ  
seungcheol (coup88), wonwoo (bagofluck), jihoon (universe1122)  
  
**coup88:** Boys we gotta reschedule tonight  
  
**coup88:** I have something to do  
  
**coup88:** Sorry :(   
  
bagofluck  
**bagofluck:** s'okay  
  
bagofluck  
**bagofluck:** hoon and i can hold our team  
  
**coup88:** Maybe we could play during the week?  
  
universe1122  
**universe1122:** depends on lab  
  
**coup88:** Ah okay then.  
  
**coup88:** Gimme a shoutout if u guys wanna play  
universe1122  
**universe1122:** k  
  


* * *

Soonyoung fumbles with his keys, trying to open the door to his room, but Junhui pulls it open with a cheeky grin on his face. “Get in here, you bastard. Where were you?” 

“I met my cuddle buddy!” Soonyoung’s breathless, stumbling in with a dazed smile. “He’s coming over to Cuddle tonight, so I need you to not be in the room then.” 

Junhui sighs dramatically, flopping onto his bed. “That’s how you treat your own roommate. Kick me out when things start to get interesting.” 

“Well, you can’t be in the room when I’m Cuddling with someone else! That’s just super creepy, dude.” Soonyoung frowns slightly, wondering if Junhui is high on catnip from the cat cafe.

“Wonwoo and Jihoon are probably having game night tonight.” Junhui sniffs, feigning sadness. 

“Then join them.” Soonyoung suggests simply, busy rooting through the pile of dirty laundry at the foot of his bed. He needs to wear something nice and clean that wouldn’t repulse Seungcheol, because they’re going to get super cozy that evening… maybe he shouldn't wear anything, so it'd be easier for them to move on to naughtier things…. 

Why didn’t he do laundry this week? He throws several dirty shirts aside, cursing himself. Everything’s all dirty and/or stinky, which is making his Stress levels skyrocket - he might have to steal something from Junhui’s closet. 

“So what’s he like?” Junhui asks from his bed, already tapping away on his phone. 

Soonyoung pauses in the midst of his hunt, as an image of Seungcheol smiling pops into his mind. “He’s incredible.” From their lunch date(?) earlier, Seungcheol seems like a good listener. Once Soonyoung had gotten over his nerves, he turned hyperactive, his mouth running loose with absolutely zero control. Seungcheol had paid full attention to Soonyoung’s ramblings about university, even offering some life advice as someone who had gone down the same pathway. He’d even paid for their meal, refusing a single cent from Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s lucky; hitting the jackpot on his first try - where else could he find such an understanding and thoughtful person, who also looks like a runway model (those eyes! Those lips!), and willing to Cuddle with him within ten hours of their introduction? 

“Wonwoo says that he’s a senior.” Junhui says. 

“Yep. Engineering department.” Soonyoung affirms. His brain starts getting all fuzzy and fluffy, thinking about Seungcheol. He imagines how it would be like to be with Seungcheol in bed - that’s where they’re going to Cuddle, right? His rickety twin bed looks like it could barely fit both of them at once, but that could be a reason to snuggle up even closer against Seungcheol’s brawny superman body.

“Convenient.” Junhui snorts. 

At this point, Soonyoung’s fully indulging his own imagination; his head already filled with nothing but thoughts of Cuddles and Seungcheol and Cuddles and Seungcheol, spinning round and round and round; his heart fluttering like a dragon flapping its wings maniacally inside his ribcage.

Seungcheol would turn up to his room later, smiling that amazing smile, but then what? Small talk, or straight on Cuddles? Soonyoung’s eye twitches - he’s really overthinking this, because he’s usually candid in social interactions, shameless if he does anything embarrassing (usually during which, Wonwoo and Jihoon would turn away and claim not to know him). But he wants to tread carefully around Seungcheol, because it’s Seungcheol. He figures if anything goes wrong, Seungcheol might not want to talk to him anymore. Then he’d be deprived of Cuddles, because he wants nobody else to Cuddle him, except for Seungcheol.

No, that must never happen. 

Soonyoung must get his Cuddles from Seungcheol, and no one else… desperate times call for desperate measures! 

So he turns to the person he deems the wisest in his friend group, after Wonwoo and Jihoon. 

“Jun, get off your butt and help me.” Soonyoung whirls around; a frenzied look in his eyes, frightened at the idea of losing his cuddle buddy. 

“Now you need me.” Junhui sits up, stretching languidly. “And lucky you, because you’ve come to the right person to ask for advice. I’ll help you pick out what to wear, and tell you what to do, but I will not be held accountable of what you say.” 

Soonyoung gapes at how smoothly the words pour out of Junhui's mouth, but as a theatre major, his silver tongue is an asset to him. 

“First, you need a shower. I know you haven’t had one in… who knows how long.” Junhui says, thrusting a bottle of shower gel into Soonyoung’s hands. “When you come back, I’ll have a Cuddle-worthy outfit for you.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Soonyoung steps forward to give Junhui a hug, but he decides against it - he’ll save all his hugs and Cuddles for Seungcheol, and only Seungcheol. 

“Go get fresh.” Junhui slaps his friend’s butt, kicking him out of the room. Soonyoung grabs his towel and heads to the communal bathroom down the hallway, leaving Junhui alone to prepare for the next step in getting his roommate Cuddle-worthy. 

Junhui glances around the messy room, rubbing his hands. In his new (self-appointed) capacity as Soonyoung’s Cuddling guru, he’s got a lot to do to help Soonyoung plan his first cuddling session.

Whatever it takes. 

* * *

Nervous is an understatement to what Soonyoung is feeling right now. He’d taken a shower, scrubbing down his whole body (especially his nether parts) with Junhui's floral scented shower gel; he’d brushed his teeth several times; he’d ordered cheese pizza (no garlic bread, gotta retain that minty fresh breath!) which had arrived just five minutes ago, now sitting on his desk. 

He checks Junhui’s laptop again, making sure he’d lined up the correct movie and not some kinky porno that he knows Junhui watches under the covers at night. 

Everything seems to be fine, and now he just needs to wait for Seungcheol to turn up. He’s ready, but at the same time he’s not ready.. 

He shoots off a silent thank you to Junhui, who’d skipped off next door with his cat plushie to crash Wonwoo and Jihoon’s game night. Junhui had helped him prepare everything, from his outfit to his technical set-up; even roleplaying how things might pan out that evening. 

“A movie,” Junhui declared. “The perfect prelude to a cuddle.”

Soonyoung agreed, because he’d thrown that idea in his conversation with Seungcheol at lunch. 

Never mind that they’d bickered over Soonyoung’s choice of movies, which leans toward bright cartoon animation films, rather than the dramatic, emotional films that Seungcheol had listed in his application. But it won’t matter what movie they’d watch, because Soonyoung plans to Cuddle with Seungcheol; and it would be the greatest Cuddle ever, that his movie choice won’t matter at all. 

“Top drawer for emergencies.” Junhui had said as a parting word as he shut the door, which puzzles Soonyoung for a second, before he remembers what Junhui keeps in it. 

A first aid kit. 

And some lube and condoms and tissues, but Soonyoung knows that he won’t go down that road with his new cuddle buddy. He just wants a nice Cuddle, not a one night stand, dammit! How many times does he have to retaliate that fact so that Junhui drops his innuendos? 

Soonyoung checks his phone again, just in case there’s a text from Seungcheol, who would be coming straight to his room, just like they'd agreed on. 

Nothing. His tiger lockscreen stares back at him ferociously, sending a chill of fear down his back. Why wouldn't Seungcheol text him? 

What if…? 

No, Seungcheol wouldn’t be the kind of guy to blow him off, not without notice.

Before he could spiral into an abyss of sadness, there’s a rapid series of knocking on the door; and he quirks his head so quickly like a meerkat that he gets whiplash. 

Seungcheol!

And right on time, too. Just as he promised. 

Soonyoung leaps to his feet, almost falling to the floor in his haste to answer it. He exhales deeply to calm himself down, even counting to ten before he pulls the door open, finding a smiling Seungcheol standing at the door. 

Soonyoung’s heart stops beating for a second, and he makes a strangled sound - Seungcheol looks absolutely breathtaking, even dressed casually. 

“Hey.” The senior steps into Soonyoung’s shared dorm room, barely acknowledging the slightly messy interior, looking directly at Soonyoung instead. “How are you?” 

“Great!” Soonyoung replies in a squeaky voice, tripping over his own feet. Of course, he's flustered with all of Seungcheol’s attention focused on him, which is akin to a floodlight in an interrogation room. Trying to keep himself together, he casually flops onto his bed, keeping a saccharine smile on his face to hide his nervousness. He wipes his sweaty hands onto his pants, hoping to calm himself down, but he’s feeling super excited. Seungcheol looks dangerously attractive, his hair slightly messy but not too messy, like he’d been running his fingers enough times through it, as he intellectually pores through some complicated calculations. Soonyoung sits there, a wide smile glued to his face, hoping that he’d get Cuddles in five, four, three, two….

“Mind if I sit here?” Seungcheol tentatively sits on the edge of Junhui’s bed, hoping that the slightly awkward atmosphere would ease up soon.

They seemed to get along well during lunch earlier - Seungcheol had enjoyed listening to Soonyoung’s random stories. The boy was practically unstoppable, words spilling out of his mouth like a broken dam, once he got comfortable around Seungcheol. Still, knowing what they’re going to do - Cuddle - less than twenty four hours of their initial introduction somehow creates a gap between them. After all, skinship should happen naturally - the best of touches are never forced. He tries to relax, scrutinizing Soonyoung’s soft features, basking in the warmth of Soonyoung’s squishy smile, which reassures him - everything would be fine. 

“That’s Jun's bed. You can sit on mine.” Soonyoung says hurriedly, patting his red Cars themed bed sheets. “Pizza?” 

Seungcheol moves over to Soonyoung’s bed, kicking off his shoes as he takes a slice of greasy pizza from the box Soonyoung is holding. “Thanks.” He bites into the cheesy crust, savouring it. “So. How are classes?” 

Soonyoung gives Seungcheol a short reply about how all his professors are making him Stresséd, thinking that all small talk is useless. After all, Seungcheol is his cuddle buddy, not his therapist - shouldn’t there be some Cuddling going on by now? Then he remembers what Junhui had told him: greetings, small talk, a movie, then Cuddle. He could do small talk. Jihoon says he talks too much, anyway, but he doesn’t really want to talk about school, which is the cause of his mounting Stréss. 

“It comes with the whole uni package - you should read the terms and conditions when you enrolled, because I’m sure they must’ve put in something like, ‘we guarantee stress to all out students with overwhelming assignments, so they’ll feel demotivated to continue in the course of their interest!’” Seungcheol quips, cracking a tiny smile from Soonyoung. “Honestly, there are a lot of potholes in the road to graduation, and don’t let them drag you down. You signed up for this, remember?” 

“Right.” Soonyoung mutters, remembering his signature on the endless pages of university applications he’d sent in voluntarily. It had been a different feeling back then, being young and fresh out of high school, ready to take on the world. But three years of university had drained his soul, turning him into a mindless zombie haunting the hallways of the engineering faculty, dreaming of the day he’d don a graduation robe, leaving this hellhole with ceremony. 

“It’ll be better soon.” Seungcheol smiles that enchanting million-dollar smile of his, which makes Soonyoung’s heart melt a little. Maybe a lot. Seungcheol makes Soonyoung’s brain turn into a hot, gooey mess with that blinding smile. 

“Can we Cuddle now?” Soonyoung doesn’t realise that he’d said those words out loud, until Seungcheol lets out a hearty laugh at how direct he is. 

“Come here.” Seungcheol spreads out his arms, and Soonyoung edges closer, pressing his cheek against Seungcheol’s (rock-hard) chest. Soonyoung closes his eyes, letting Seungcheol hold him tightly, protecting him from the demons of university; hugging his worries away. It’s as if Seungcheol has magical healing powers through his Cuddles, and he feels that all his burdens are gone, at least for now.

“Better?” 

“Thank you.” Soonyoung mumbles; his vision is swimming, and he could feel tears wetting his cheeks. That had been the most profound Cuddle he had ever encountered; moving his heart and his butt and his soul, and he wants more of it, all to himself. 

Seungcheol conveniently hands Soonyoung a tissue, so he could wipe his tears. 

“I really needed that Cuddle.” Soonyoung admits, blowing his nose. 

Seungcheol pulls Soonyoung into a half-hug. “Cuddles are the best way to survive uni.”

Soonyoung turns to Seungcheol with teary eyes. Someone actually understands his need for Cuddles! His own friends never did, shying away from comforting touches, soldiering on through their days with sheer determination and lots of caffeine. Maybe they got their fill of Cuddles from the cats at the cat cafe, which Soonyoung hasn’t visited in a while, because the cats had never been particularly friendly with him. 

“Don’t keep your burdens to yourself.” Seungcheol says quietly, his voice almost a whisper. 

Soonyoung buries his face into Seungcheol’s shoulder, trying not to sob. Seungcheol holds him tightly, patting Soonyoung’s back to soothe him. They sit there for a while, embracing each other. 

Looking for a cuddle buddy - something he’d done off the bat, out of desperation - had seemed like a humorous solution to such a petty need. Yet now, it’s giving him the emotional support he never knew he needed, the shared touch of another human giving him the reassurance that the stress he’s feeling is temporary - it wouldn’t matter much when he’s got little bits of happiness to hold onto. 

Seungcheol smiles at Soonyoung when he pulls away (too soon!), and Soonyoung returns it, thinking: he’s a keeper. 

Seungcheol’s looking at him with such an intense gaze, that it seems like he’s going to kiss him; but Seungcheol shifts away, further on the bed, snuffing out whatever thoughts he had. Soonyoung tries not to appear disappointed, keeping a weak smile on his face. 

“So, wanna watch that movie?” Seungcheol props up a pillow against the wall, leaning back on it. He’d noticed the laptop on standby, the screen frozen at the familiar castle logo that begins every Disney movie ever made. “Come sit next to me.” 

Soonyoung doesn’t need another invitation to Cuddle again, and he arranges the laptop and the pizza box between them, before apprehensively leaning his head against Seungcheol’s shoulder as the opening sequence begins. Seungcheol coddles Soonyoung by wrapping an arm around his shoulder, gently caressing it with his thumb in a soothing manner. 

As the movie progresses, the pizza is gone, and Soonyoung slowly becomes sleepy - Seungcheol’s hand is resting on Soonyoung’s head by now, threading his fingers between Soonyoung’s hair, stroking it affectionately.

The last thing Soonyoung remembers that night isn’t the climax of his favourite movie; but of Seungcheol’s gentle, soothing ministrations that lulled him off to slumberland - he’d certainly picked the best cuddle buddy a guy could ever have. 

* * *

_ You fell asleep, so I left. Thanks for a nice time :) - sc _

Soonyoung grins, tucking the handwritten note under his pillow. No one writes sweet little notes like that anymore, and he’s going to treasure it. Forever. 

Sunday’s perfect for a lie-in, because he’s got nothing important to do (his assignments can wait until later). He curls up under the sheets, which has the distinct hint of the manly perfume Seungcheol had worn last night. He begins daydreaming, reminiscing of the cuddle session he had with Seungcheol, thinking how amazing it had been - he’s definitely up for it again. 

He’s about to reread Seungcheol’s note, appreciating the tilted scrawl of Seungcheol’s penmanship and its thoughtful undertones; when Junhui bursts into the room (dramatically, theatrically, someone give him an Oscar) with a scowling Jihoon in tow. They’re both adopting defensive stances, ridiculously looking like a stereotypical spy movie poster. 

“He’s alone.” Jihoon declares, after a quick assessment of the room. “Where’s your...friend?”

“He left.” Soonyoung replies. He doesn’t want to discuss the details of his cuddle session with his friends, because they’d probably tease him, so he quickly changes the topic. “How was game night?” 

Jihoon goes over to sit on Junhui’s bed. “Never invite Junhui to play.” His face darkens, throwing Junhui a death glare. 

“They needed one more person on their team, so I volunteered!” Junhui begins telling Soonyoung about their epic online MMORPG battle, camping out almost overnight at the PC room near the cat cafe. “I was the star of the team.” 

“Because you were the only one left after you killed your own teammates!” Jihoon spits. He’s definitely cranky. A shot (or ten) of caffeine, or maybe tucking him into bed would help. 

“Where’s Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asks, stealthily hiding Seungcheol’s note under his pillow. 

“He rage quit.” Jihoon says. “He doesn’t want to talk to both of you.” 

“But I already bought him cake!” Junhui cries. 

“Then he’s only mad at you, Kwon. Don’t ask me why.” Jihoon shrugs. He doesn’t want to be wrapped into Soonyoung’s drama, which is always hotter than the ones on TV. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Soonyoung decides. He hops out of bed, casting his comfortable covers aside. “Is he next door?”

“Research lab. He’s probably doing something sadistic to stem cells.” Jihoon stands up, blocking the door. “You won’t be able to get in, anyway, so drop it.” The university’s research laboratory, located in a building all the way across campus near the science and medical faculties, is only accessible to students and faculty members conducting research projects at the facility.

Soonyoung doesn’t listen to Jihoon, of course, shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers. “Be back soon.” He collects his phone and keys, before leaving the room with a little jog. 

Junhui breaks the silence in the room. “Honestly, I’m looking forward to see what shit he’ll pull to lure Wonwoo out of the lab.” 

Jihoon’s already grinning slyly, intrigued by the idea; because once Wonwoo immerses himself into his work, there's no distracting him. “Me too. Let’s go.” 

* * *

Soonyoung tries calling Wonwoo’s mobile as he brisk walks to the research lab, but his calls go unanswered. Texting is the next best thing, so he does that, almost walking into a pole. 

wonuwu 😻  
  
**Soonyoung:** Wonu?  
  
**Soonyoung:** hoom says that you’re mad at me :(   
  
**Soonyoung:** r u ok :(  
  
**Soonyoung:** let’s go eat something yummy! :D   
  
**Soonyoung:** I’ll treat you :D   
  


Soonyoung arrives at the lab before Wonwoo replies to his text messages, so he stands dumbly outside the glass doors of the lab, at a loss of what to do. The card reader on the wall blinks at him, mocking him since he doesn’t have access to the building. He tries pushing the door open, but of course it doesn’t budge an inch, effectively keeping him out. Behind him, partially hidden behind a tree, Junhui and Jihoon laugh at his lame attempt. 

Of course, Soonyoung's never one to give up too easily, determined to cheer up his closest friend. He tries calling Wonwoo again, but his efforts are futile. Then he gets a brainwave - Jihoon has access to the research lab, so he could’ve asked for Jihoon’s help, though he knows that Jihoon wouldn’t like being forced to come here on weekends - he spends most of his time in there during the week, that he claims the white, sterile lab walls make him nauseous. It’s still worth a try, so Soonyoung dials Jihoon’s number instead. 

Jihoon’s distinctive ringtone - the Avengers theme song - rings out loudly for the whole world to hear. He jumps out of his hiding spot behind the tree, right where Soonyoung can see him, struggling to take his phone out of his pocket. 

“Answer it!” Junhui hisses, loud enough that Soonyoung turns around, thinking that he’d heard his roommate’s voice, and his friend’s ringtone. They’re lucky that Soonyoung’s as dense as kimchi, because Soonyoung doesn’t investigate, focusing on his phone call instead.

Jihoon adamantly shakes his head, as he fumbles with his phone, quickly terminating the call. He’s never going to let Soonyoung loose into the research lab - that single thought gives him the heebie-jeebies.

Soonyoung sighs when a robotic voice tells him that the call has been rejected, and shoves his phone into his pocket. That had been a long shot, anyway, because Jihoon had told him not to come to the lab. Maybe he’ll leave Wonwoo alone today, and try talking to him tomorrow to let him cool off from his anger. 

A familiar pain begins creeping at the base of his skull - another thing to deal with, apart from his workload that he’d put off for the whole weekend. It’s not a good idea to begin Monday all drained and Stréssed, and he’s already craving for a nice, comforting Cuddle from Seungcheol. 

Soonyoung massages the back of his neck, hoping to relieve the pain; wondering if it’s too soon to schedule another Cuddle session. He remembers the sweet little note Seungcheol had left him, and decides to send him a quick thank you text, just to be polite - and maybe try to swing the conversation to Cuddles…

cuddlebear cheol 🐻💖  
  
**Soonyoung:** hey  
  
**Soonyoung:** thanks for last night   
  
**Soonyoung:** it was nice :D  
  
**Seungcheol:** No problem :)   
  
**Seungcheol:** I had a good time too.   
  
**Seungcheol:** Did you sleep well?   
  
**Soonyoung:** most restful sleep this semester!!  
  
**Soonyoung:**...sooo  
  
**Soonyoung:** when can we do it again  
**Soonyoung:**?  
  
**Seungcheol:** Anytime :)  
  
**Soonyoung:** would tonight be okay?  
  
**Seungcheol:** I’ll be a bit busy this evening  
  
**Seungcheol:** But I can drop by your room around nine-ish?   
  
**Seungcheol:** Not too late because I've got an 8am tomorrow  
  
**Soonyoung:** Perfect :D  
  
**Seungcheol:** I'll see you later then :)  
  


Soonyoung does a little victorious jig in front of the lab doors - another Cuddle session! To him, Seungcheol’s Cuddles are undeniably the best. 

In fact, their next Cuddle session goes even better than the first, now that the veil of awkwardness had been lifted. 

Soonyoung's even more straightforward, boldly folding himself into Seungcheol's warm embrace the second the senior enters his room. Of course, Seungcheol accommodates Soonyoung’s unspoken request without much resistance, easily playing his role as the best cuddlebear a person could ever have. He truly enjoys the Cuddles as much as Soonyoung does, endorphins rushing to his brain, engulfing it with happiness as he revels in the shared touch with such an adorable boy like Soonyoung. And as the night goes on, they'd moved to the bed in the most intimate-but-still-somewhat-platonic position on Soonyoung's Cars-covered bed, engrossed in a deep conversation, inking an unforgettable memory that neither of them are likely to forget.

The next morning Soonyoung wakes up with his pillow covering his face, damp with his saliva. He's alone in the room, tangled between his sheets; remnants of last night are all but gone, except for the unforgettable memory of Seungcheol's warm Cuddles etched onto the contours of Soonyoung's brain. He wishes for the temporary feeling of happiness and security being in Seungcheol's arms to be lasting, but alas - he feels like an empty shell of a person, deprived of true bliss. How could it be possible for him to become addicted to Seungcheol's Cuddles in the course of a mere forty-eight hours? 

Of course, Seungcheol - ever the gentleman - must’ve left when Soonyoung had fallen asleep, but not before he cleaned the room up. Takeaway boxes that had littered Soonyoung's permanently messy desk had been discarded with the rest of the trash accumulating in the small wastebasket that Soonyoung and Junhui share. Soonyoung finds himself covered up with his comforter - he would've been cold, sleeping without it. Ah, Seungcheol, always so thoughtful. They’re just cuddle buddies, and he’s already so sweet. What if they started… dating…?

He scoffs at the idea. Super hot senior Choi Seungcheol wouldn’t possibly want to date a hot mess like him. In fact, Soonyoung should be thankful that Seungcheol’s willing to Cuddle with him, and that is exactly what he wants. 

Leaning back onto his pillow, he feels like there's a Seungcheol-shaped void in his life, already missing the senior's amazing Cuddles. It seems like he'll never survive the rest of his days in uni without Seungcheol's Cuddles, so he smothers his face with his pillow, feeling like he wouldn't be able to face the day. 

From the corner of his eye, he spies a neon pink sticky note planted onto his desk, waiting to be read. Soonyoung already knows who it's from, and he lights up, instantaneously jumping out of bed to grab the note. 

_ Hope you had sweet dreams. Here’s to a great week ahead :) - sc _

Instant revival - Soonyoung is now ready to take on the world, no matter what stands in his way. 

And so begins a whirlwind of a week, filled with classes and clubs and Cuddles. Cue a montage of Soonyoung freely soliciting Cuddles from Seungcheol at any given time, grinning at his phone like an idiot, much to the annoyance of Jihoon and Junhui. Wonwoo’s clearly absent from their lunch hangouts, preferring to lock himself inside the research lab with his stem cells, doing who knows what - but that’s not really Soonyoung’s niche. He decides to talk to Wonwoo tomorrow, and tomorrow and tomorrow - which eventually turns into never as Soonyoung gets comfortable with his new Cuddle-filled life. 

Every night, Soonyoung would kick Junhui and his cat plushie out of their shared room, so Seungcheol can come over and teach him some important engineering thing that he doesn’t really pay attention to; his thoughts already drifting off to their imminent Cuddle session. When Seungcheol finally realises that Soonyoung is hopelessly distracted from their studies, they’d settle down and Cuddle, sometimes with a movie playing, other times, just lying there on Soonyoung’s narrow twin bed, quietly talking about whatever tickles Soonyoung’s fancy with some relaxing music playing softly in the background. Soonyoung would always fall asleep in Seungcheol’s arms - that’s how comfortable and relaxed he would be - then he’d wake up the next morning to a sweet note from his cuddle buddy. Those notes give him a reason to live; helping him go through the motions of that day, so he could spend another night with Seungcheol, Cuddling. 

The Circle of Cuddles, as Junhui calls it, lasting for one blissful month that equals a lifetime for Soonyoung. 

It’s another day on campus, and there are signs of the final exams approaching. Students walking around unkempt, holding cups of coffee, or clutching a wad of messy class notes. Last minute assignment submission panic. Overpopulated library, filled with students cramming a whole semester’s worth of studies. Increasing number of cuddle sessions between Soonyoung and Seungcheol, who never seems to mind it at all. They've been spending so much time together on the pretense of studying (never mind the fact that Seungcheol is a year ahead), which means that Soonyoung's stopped hanging out with his little cat cafe-loving group… 

Junhui’s involved in a theater production that contributes to his final marks for that semester; so he’s been practicing all hours. It's convenient for Soonyoung to arrange Cuddle sessions with Seungcheol, without having to worry about Junhui walking in on them. Meanwhile, Jihoon and Wonwoo are busy with their research write-up, untouchable with their big brains wired around complicated scientific terms like mitochondria (the powerhouse of the cell!), or photosynthesis. In fact, Soonyoung hasn’t seen his friends for a while, but he doesn’t mind, because he’s got another Cuddle session with his favourite Cuddlebear lined up in half an hour.

(Well, of course ~~Cuddlebear~~ Seungcheol calls it a study session.)

They’ve been acquainted for almost a month now, which means that there’s a month’s worth of handwritten good morning notes tucked underneath Soonyoung’s pillow. A month of falling asleep in Seungcheol’s arms at night. And so many hours of daydreaming about being with Seungcheol forever in lecture halls.

Every time he thinks about his cuddle buddy, a warm, fuzzy feeling envelopes his heart. He wishes that he could take it out, wrap it up with some glittery paper, tie a big red bow around it and call it Love. 

Yes, Soonyoung is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with his one and only cuddle buddy, Seungcheol.

But he's too scared to ruin what they have right now: Friends Who Cuddle. He’s been thinking deeply of the nature of their relationship between classes and Cuddle sessions. On the surface, they’re simply Friends Who Cuddle, but sometimes Seungcheol blatantly goes out of his way to please Soonyoung - like helping him with assignments, and buying him his favourite snacks - Soonyoung can’t help but wonder if Seungcheol has romantic feelings for him.

(Who wouldn’t, right? Soonyoung knows he’s super cute.)

Seungcheol, who is always so calm and confident, laughing at Soonyoung’s jokes even if they fall flat. Seungcheol, who had helped Soonyoung through the toughest of times in his uni life, making everything infinitely better with his superstar good looks and his toned body and his whispery, low voice that calms Soonyoung down when they Cuddle. But they don't just Cuddle; they talk about life - their thoughts and worries, their hopes and dreams - all wrapped around each other in the dark. Soonyoung likes the enigmatic shadows falling over Seungcheol's handsome face in the lowlight, accentuating his features, especially his plush lips that always seem to be smiling. The thought of Seungcheol’s comforting, dimpled smile makes Soonyoung feel like home, blanketing him a happy, safe and comfortable cloud that is almost comparable to Seungcheol’s life-saving Cuddles. And as they Cuddle, Seungcheol would let Soonyoung lie his head on his chest, so Soonyoung can hear Seungcheol's heartbeat in sync with his own - 

If this isn't Love, then Soonyoung doesn't know what else it could be. 

It sounds like a typical college flick, a junior falling for a senior, but Soonyoung can't help himself - in his eyes, Seungcheol is absolutely perfect. 

To him, Seungcheol is more than just a person who gives calming and comforting Cuddles - but he knows that role is simply irreplaceable at this point. He knows that he'd never find someone better to Cuddle with. He'd be lying if he says that he never imagines himself together with Seungcheol - it's easy, in fact, after spending so much time Cuddling.    
  
Seungcheol's muscular arms feel just right, like they had been made for the sole purpose of Cuddling Soonyoung; and the unmistakable zing of frisson that fills in the air whenever their eyes meet makes butterflies waltz around in Soonyoung's belly. He's positive that Seungcheol feels the same way too, from the fond smile that adorns his plush lips following the magical, heart-fluttering (and not at all awkward) eye contact that happens when Soonyoung tries to peek at Seungcheol. 

Soonyoung realises that he's hopelessly in love, yet still hopeful that he could end up being more than friends with his cuddle buddy. He’s prepared to take their relationship to the next level, though it feels like an impulse decision (which his friends might have a lot to say about). But he'd been spending so much time thinking about this, that any decision he makes would be well-thought out, projecting at least one year into the future. The prospect of being intimate without boundaries with Seungcheol excites him, though he fears the change that may come with it...

All the what-ifs begin popping up in Soonyoung's mind as he walks to Seungcheol's single-occupancy dorm room for another Cuddle session. What if this is the happy ending Soonyoung deserves after a tumultuous three years in uni? Or what if things take a turn for the worse, ruining all the happiness that Soonyoung has been spoiled with for the past few weeks?    
  
He manages to fill his brain with positivity, anticipating the warm Cuddles that await him once he gets to Seungcheol's room. He'd never been there before, having had most of the Cuddle sessions at his shared dorm room because Junhui had finally put his foot down, demanding at least one night to sleep in his own bed. Seungcheol had invited him over for Cuddles, and he'd leapt at the idea, never one to miss a night of heart-warming touches from Seungcheol.    
  
A new place to make new memories... Soonyoung smiles to himself when he imagines confessing his feelings for Seungcheol. He'd smile that million-dollar gummy smile and wrap his strong, brawny arms around Soonyoung before leaning down to kiss him oh so passionately that Soonyoung feels a tell-tale wetness down under as he lets his overactive imagination loose.    
  
His heart is bursting with so much love for Seungcheol, that he feels like he's going to explode into rainbow-coloured confetti all over the cracked tiles that line the floor of Seungcheol's dorm. The hallway is quiet - Dorm 17 famous for having all single rooms, which means invaluable peace and quietness needed for optimal study/Cuddle atmosphere.    
  
Nervous excitement surges through Soonyoung's veins as he knocks on Seungcheol's door. Seungcheol opens it after a few seconds, welcoming Soonyoung with a bone-crushing hug and a dazzling smile. Oxytocin fogs Soonyoung's brain like a thick haze, pumping joy into each and every cell of his being as he revels in Seungcheol's embrace, deeply inhaling the sweet cologne that Seungcheol routinely wears. He could die of happiness in this moment if it was physiologically possible, but he’s got a million reasons to live and all of it is hugging him tightly, never to let go.    
  
"Welcome to my room." Seungcheol says as he pulls away from the hug, letting Soonyoung enter. It's no bigger than Soonyoung's own room; but it has the luxury of fitting in more furniture that makes the room look like a high-class studio apartment/loft. An elaborate computer set-up takes up most of one wall; a messy desk right beside it. In the far corner is a double bed, basking in the golden rays of the late afternoon sun, looking oh so comfortable that Soonyoung almost tackles Seungcheol onto it, already thinking of the naughty things he wants to do…. 

….which is Cuddle, of course! 

"You like it?" Seungcheol asks, watching the subtle twitches of wonder on Soonyoung's face as he takes in the view before him. 

"It's so much better than my dorm." Soonyoung replies breathlessly. Why had they been Cuddling in Soonyoung's dinky dorm room - with the risk of Junhui and his cat plushie walking in - when they could have made this magnificent place their love nest from Day 1? 

Seungcheol leads Soonyoung over to the bed, letting him have a seat. "So how are things? Your finals are soon, right?"

"You mean, soon.. young?" Soonyoung can't help but take the opportunity to crack the lamest pun on earth, given his nervousness. His palms are already mega-sweaty, and he wipes them on his pants, hoping to look nonchalant. 

Seungcheol lets out a laugh, rich and full of life - music to Soonyoung's ears. "That's a good one." Seungcheol reaches out to touch Soonyoung's shoulder, letting his hand rest there for a while. It pumps Soonyoung's pride bigger than a hot air balloon, happy that his crush accepts his weird jokes - his friends would've disowned him for that one line. Encouraged by the positive response, Soonyoung shifts closer towards Seungcheol, that their sides are touching. 

"Come here." Seungcheol wraps his arms around Soonyoung, who automatically nestles into Seungcheol's embrace. "You're so cute."

Soonyoung's heart speeds up like a hamster on steroids running a hundred miles per hour on its wheel, that he feels like his internal organs might just pop out of his chest and spill onto the floor. Those words, uttered by Seungcheol so naturally; that Soonyoung is absolutely sure that Seungcheol thinks that he's special. He's got to do what he needs to do, now that the timing is right - 

Shyly tilting his head up to peek at Seungcheol's Adonis-like features, Soonyoung’s pleasantly surprised at their proximity. Seungcheol’s lips, only mere centimetres away, looking so imminently kissable; tempts Soonyoung to move even closer, his eyes fixated on Seungcheol’s mouth. Seungcheol’s eyes are shut, his glorious eyelashes fanning over the apex of his cheeks, as if he's feeling the intimacy of their embrace deep down to his pure soul.

Seungcheol shifts slightly to accommodate Soonyoung, thinking that he might be uncomfortable, but Soonyoung looks like he’s at home as he brazenly straddles Seungcheol, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, all of a sudden. Seungcheol opens his eyes in surprise, to find Soonyoung in his lap, physically closer than ever. 

This is certainly uncharted territory in their Cuddle-based relationship, but Seungcheol lets Soonyoung do as he pleases; watching Soonyoung’s every move. The warmth radiating from Soonyoung’s body sends tingles down Seungcheol’s spine, and he could hear the rapid thumping of his heart, wildly beating against his ribcage. 

He hasn’t felt this way in a long time, and the fluttery feeling in his gut frightens him. 

When Soonyoung gently rests his forehead against his; little puffs of breath warming his face, Seungcheol shuts his eyes again, almost overwhelmed by what Soonyoung is doing - 

"You said you wouldn't mind kissing." Soonyoung whispers, his fingers lightly caressing Seungcheol’s chin, angling his face slightly. 

Seungcheol locks his gaze onto Soonyoung’s mouth, watching the words pour out of his mouth. Desire thickens in the air. He should’ve seen this coming - romantic love blooming from the so-called platonic intimacy between two people: he just never expected for it to happen to him. He’d never explicitly condemned the idea of kissing his cuddle buddy, but he’s not sure about actually doing it, because it would just breach the border of their so-called friendship into treacherous territory surrounding the heart, where things might just get a little messy…

Still, Seungcheol doesn’t do anything to stop Soonyoung’s ministrations, which he finds adorable and attractive at the same time, curious to see where this might lead to. 

Their eyes meet for a fleeting moment; frisson sparking in the air. Like an electric jolt, the moment when like in Those Romantic Movies, when they just know. That love prevails, and this would be the beginning of their Happily Ever After… 

But the hint of hesitation in Seungcheol’s dark chocolate irises puts Soonyoung off. Soonyoung knows that he’s ready for this, but what if Seungcheol isn’t? 

He’s going for it anyway, because he’d die if he doesn’t confess his feelings to his cuddle buddy right now. And there’s only one way to do it, because he’s gotten this far…    
  
Soonyoung closes his eyes, his lips slightly parted as he bridges the gap between him and Seungcheol. 

Their first kiss…

…but he stops short, their lips almost touching.    
  
Consent.

Just because Seungcheol hadn’t minded it, according to his cuddle buddy application, doesn’t mean that he’s okay with Soonyoung doing it right now. Doubt descends upon him, shrouded with regret. He wishes that he could turn back time, and be more intuitive with his actions - maybe he’s too impulsive. 

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung mumbles, hurriedly tearing himself away from Seungcheol. He forgets about his position on Seungcheol’s lap, and falls backwards onto the hardwood floor, landing on his butt with a loud thump. His cheeks are burning red with embarrassment, and he quickly scrambles back to his feet before Seungcheol could extend an arm to help him, like the perfect gentleman he is. 

Seungcheol looks down to his feet, feeling sheepish. “Maybe not now.”

“Sorry I made this awkward.” Soonyoung dusts himself off, avoiding eye contact with Seungcheol. Things did go from cosy one second, to immensely awkward in another - Soonyoung wants to melt into the floor, because he’d just made an ass of himself in front of his crush, his cuddle buddy, his one and only - taking their relationship down with a crash. Now it’s going to burn into ashes, and nothingness - did Soonyoung just screw everything up? 

He thinks he did. Big time.

“It’s fine.” Seungcheol replies, trying to appear nonchalant, but his voice sounds strangled, as if he’s holding something back. He’s still not looking at Soonyoung with those beautiful eyes of his, giving Soonyoung a hint - 

Everything’s not fine, and it’s probably time to leave. 

"I gotta go." Backing up against the door, Soonyoung gropes for the handle, wishing that he could just apparate himself away; yet secretly hoping for Seungcheol to beg him to stay. 

His hands are clammy, slipping against the cool doorknob. He quietly counts to three, peeking back at Seungcheol, just in case he has second thoughts… 

But Seungcheol has already turned his back on him, facing the window. He pulls the curtains open, staring out at the busy street outside; his hands on his hips. His stance intimidates Soonyoung even more; confirming his one fear: his hasty actions might have just alienated his cuddle buddy. 

He'd usually be the one to sit and talk things out, so that everything will be fine, but now it doesn't seem to be that way. He can’t think of a way to fix things up, much less resume their cosy position on the bed. Did he just commit the biggest mistake of his life? 

Seungcheol has turned cold and withdrawn, a possible sign of rejection, and Soonyoung’s not taking it very well. It feels like his whole world has changed so abruptly that he can't figure out how to diffuse the awkwardness filling in the air. 

So Soonyoung does the best thing he could do at that exact moment: flee. 

* * *

GAMERZ  
seungcheol (coup88), wonwoo (bagofluck), jihoon (universe1122)  
  
**coup88:** Anyone online?  
  
universe1122  
**universe1122:** hey  
  
universe1122  
**universe1122:** wonu's been off  
  
**coup88:** Busy?  
  
universe1122  
**universe1122:**...yeah.  
  
**coup88:** You wanna come over and blow off some steam?  
  
universe1122  
**universe1122:** when  
  
**coup88:** Tomorrow?  
universe1122  
**universe1122:** possible  
**coup88:** Niceeee  
**coup88:** See you then :)  


* * *

Soonyoung doesn’t know how long he’s been moping in bed. Even though he desperately needs to pee, he doesn’t want to leave the safe haven of being under his blankets to face the world, alone and vulnerable, his heart broken into tiny little pieces. More often than not, he imagines Seungcheol being next to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear with that sexy low voice of his - but that’s just a figment of Soonyoung’s imagination designed to hurt him even more, wondering about what could have been if he’d actually kissed Seungcheol last night… he wouldn’t be sad and alone, at least. But now things have gone terribly wrong, and Soonyoung has no one else to blame but himself. Feeling even more blue than the time before he'd met Seungcheol, he slides under his blanket for a good cry to ease his broken heart. 

The door swings open, and Junhui saunters into the room smelling like hotpot. He’d been out all night - presumably with his theatre buddies - and Soonyoung had been grateful for that. He drags his blanket over his face, so that Junhui might take the hint that he doesn’t want to talk; but his roommate is the least intuitive person on the planet, because he practically rips Soonyoung’s blanket away, grinning widely like a Cheshire cat. 

“Bro, you’re back! I’ve forgotten what you look like.”Junhui laughs, but his expression changes into a concerned one when he notices Soonyoung’s puffy eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Soonyoung tries to snatch his blanket back, but Junhui has an iron grip; and he sinks on the edge of Soonyoung’s bed. 

“Finals are killing me inside out.” Soonyoung mumbles. It’s the partial truth. Junhui doesn’t need to know what transpired at Seungcheol’s room last night, because that is absolutely none of his business. 

Junhui raises an eyebrow sceptically. “I thought you’ve been studying with your cuddle buddy.”

Soonyoung keeps quiet for a moment before replying to his friend, trying to keep up his façade. “It’s hard. I want to drop out.”

“Well, if you do, I get this room to myself.” Junhui scoffs, as he stands up, tossing Soonyoung’s blanket back to its owner. Clearly, he doesn't believe Soonyoung's little white lie, walking over to his closet, digging around for something clean to change into. “At least, until they find someone nuttier than you to bunk with me.” 

Soonyoung sighs, pulling his soft blanket over his prone body. Even his roommate doesn’t want him anymore. He begins choking up, quietly sniffling; feeling sorry for himself. Where else could he go to be wanted? To Junhui, he's replaceable. Jihoon and Wonwoo are too busy with their own studies to even remember him. And Seungcheol, his (former?) cuddle buddy probably wants nothing to do with him after Soonyoung's pathetic seduction attempt… 

Soonyoung clearly remembers Seungcheol's cold demeanour when he'd pulled away from their almost-kiss. Maybe he'd made a move too fast, too soon - or was Seungcheol disappointed, because he'd chickened out? 

He's not too sure where it went wrong, but the balance of the universe has gone awry, just because Soonyoung became too greedy, asking for more than Cuddles from his cuddle buddy. He doesn't even realise that he's crying again, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Here.” Junhui hands him a tissue. 

Soonyoung sits up and accepts it, blowing his nose, sounding like an elephant trumpeting its nose. At least he clears his nose of icky snot, and now he can breathe better. He lets out a deep sigh, lamenting at how sucky his life has turned out. All because of a stupid thing called Love, which everyone claims can make you happy forever. 

His heart aches. All he wants to do was sleep for as long as he can, just to escape reality. His thoughts are too vulnerable, easily drifting over to last night's painful memories of rejection; which is what Soonyoung doesn't need at this moment. All he needs is a Cuddle from the right person, and it'll all go away - but his wish is impossible, after alienating his own Cuddle buddy, turning him away, possibly for good. 

Junhui's still staring at him, wondering how to deal with a heartbroken Soonyoung. “You wanna tell me about it?” 

"I don't know, Jun." Soonyoung wipes his nose. His voice cracks, like he's going through puberty again, and he tries to clear his dry throat. He sounds like he's trying to hack up a hairball from his throat, straining his larynx, so he gives up and decides to sound like a middle aged hippie chain smoker instead. 

Junhui taps his chin in thought. "Is it Seungcheol?" 

The second that forbidden name leaves Junhui's lips, anger flares in Soonyoung's chest. He doesn’t like how quickly Junhui had come to the conclusion that his troubles stem from his relationship with the senior. 

And he doesn't want to admit that Junhui is right. 

Everything had been smooth sailing for them up until now. Cuddles and studying seemed like a balanced life for Soonyoung, and he liked that routine. Taking it out of his life all of a sudden would make it difficult for him to cope, especially with final exams coming up. 

Oh no. Finals means immense Stréss, multiplied by infinity. How could Soonyoung survive without Seungcheol’s Cuddles? 

His own friends are allergic to Cuddles, and Wonwoo, the only person who would willingly give Soonyoung one, is too busy with his research, choosing to practice social distancing together with Jihoon in this trying time. How could his friends abandon him when he needs help the most? At least Junhui's here, though he's a bit apprehensive about handling a sad Soonyoung. 

The flame of anger quickly snuffs out, rained upon by the sadness in Soonyoung's heart. No friends, no cuddle buddy. He looks up to see Junhui staring at him, whose eyebrows are knitted with concern. Maybe offloading his excess emotional baggage on the usually carefree Junhui would help. 

"I tried to kiss him." Soonyoung confesses, in a tiny voice. "But I didn't, because." 

Why? He could've just gone through with it, and maybe his life would've changed for the better, instead of this crummy outcome. Moping around in bed, thinking about what could have been. How pathetic. 

"I thought so. You wouldn't be here wallowing in bed if something's wrong between you and your cuddle buddy." Junhui seems smug that he'd guessed the source of Soonyoung's misery correctly; but he's less than empathetic. His frown returns, as he begins deducing his own conclusion from the very limited, yet valuable information Soonyoung had shared with him. 

Soonyoung lets out a little sad whine, like a tiger cub that has been left behind by its mother. Junhui’s not saying anything yet, gesturing at invisible things in the air, as if he’s about to solve a major mystery, putting one plus one together, but looking incredibly frustrated as the seconds fly by - 

"You can't kiss your Cuddle buddy, you know. They're just there to Cuddle you!" Junhui says exasperatedly. He massages his temple - now he has a headache, trying to work out Soonyoung's complicated problems. After all of this is over, he's going to take a nap instead, because unlike Soonyoung, Cuddles won't ease his pain. But he instantly feels bad about yelling at Soonyoung - yeah, kick the guy harder when he's already wounded. He’s supposed to help his friend, who looks like a crack addict deprived from his stash, but in this case, crack would be replaced by Cuddles instead. 

"What if you change your Cuddle buddy?" Junhui suggests; resuming his seat at the edge of Soonyoung's bed. “No strings attached. Cuddle only when Stressed, and that’s it.” 

The idea of Cuddling someone other than Seungcheol horrifies Soonyoung down to the core, and he's on the verge of a bigger meltdown. "I don't want to change my cuddle buddy. I want him!"

Junhui leaps to the floor, surprised at Soonyoung’s sudden tantrum. His roommate is punching his pillow, trying to hold back his tears -

"Because I like like him now." Soonyoung shouts, smacking his poor pillow flat. The second he says those words out loud, he feels free. Like wearing his heart on his sleeve gives him emotional freedom, and now that his secret is out, he feels like he can tell everyone everything. “I love Seungcheol.” 

"Oh." Junhui finally understands. That's the only risk of Cuddling with someone - you tend to get too intimate with people, crossing the grey barrier that denotes between platonic and romantic. 

Soonyoung's prone to fall in love, hard and fast; that much Junhui knows. But this time, unlike superficial crushes on random strangers in the subway, Junhui senses that Soonyoung's in it for real. His face softens, seeing Soonyoung in a new light - as a lovesick guy, pining for his own Cuddle buddy. He deserves his happiness, and all Junhui can do is give him his full support. "Then go get him, tiger." 

"I can't." Soonyoung says sadly, hanging his head down in misery. 

"What's stopping you?" Jun questions. Love does make people dumb, he observes. 

Soonyoung shrugs lamely. He himself is the only barrier stopping the beginning of a new relationship. He'd been the one to stop things from getting hot and heavy in Seungcheol's dorm. Everything had been smooth sailing, until Soonyoung tripped and fell on his own. “I kind of left things in a bad place.” 

"Well, the longer you leave it, the more it gets awkward."

“So what do I do?”

“Go over and start new, I guess?” Even naturally confident Junhui sounds a bit unsure. Soonyoung stares at him, and he returns a thin smile to his roommate. 

Silence. 

Soonyoung throws his blanket aside, suddenly feeling motivated at the prospect of seeing Seungcheol again. “I can do that.”

“After you’ve taken a shower, of course.” Junhui grabs Soonyoung’s towel, and lobs it over to him. 

Soonyoung barely catches it and manages a laugh. "Idiot."

“Now that’s the Kwon Soonyoung I know.” 

“Thanks, man.” Soonyoung slides out of bed. He's practically bouncing as he walks, as renewed hope rejuvenates him, lighting up what he had assumed was going to be a bleak future. 

Brimming with confidence, he goes off to the shower to wash away all his doubts and fears. He's Kwon Soonyoung, and he fixes things that go wrong. He's an engineer-in-training, for goodness' sake! He's going to build bridges, starting now - though not literally - and he's going to cross that bridge to talk to Seungcheol. That'll make everything okay again, and they'll be cuddle buddies once more! His plan is solid; the blueprint is clear in his mind. He knows what he's going to do, and he's going to get what he wants - and nothing can stop him. 

Junhui smiles to himself, watching Soonyoung leave the room. He doesn't know exactly what he did, but he's proud of it; because Soonyoung looks recharged, ready to rumble. “Maybe I should quit theatre and become a motivational speaker instead.” 

* * *

Soonyoung knocks on the door, clutching two cans of coffee to his chest with his other hand. He feels so nervous; that his heart is beating erratically, and his knees are turning to jelly. He’d somehow mustered enough courage to return to the crime scene/Seungcheol’s room to right his wrongs, and hope for the best to happen. 

Deep breaths. 

Calm. 

_ Ohmmmmmmmmmm.  _

Soonyoung begins a yoga chant, feeling the tickle in his throat as his vocal cords vibrate. Negative thoughts, begone. He stops chanting, because even for him it seems ridiculous. But at least his mind is empty apart from the positive energy that he's going to need to talk to Seungcheol.

He can hear voices inside, so Seungcheol must be there. Impulsively, he twists the doorknob, surprised to find that it opens easily. 

Love is an open door… 

The room is only partially illuminated, just how Seungcheol likes it. 

Soonyoung steps in quietly. He feels like a protagonist in a movie, breaking into someone else's room just to fulfil their curiosity - and there's a weird, ominous feeling in his tummy. He'd watched enough movies to know that this is the part where he trusts his gut, and backs off; but he decides to proceed anyway, since he's gotten this far. 

Seungcheol is clearly talking to someone, but Soonyoung can't see who it is. He inches forward to find out, accidentally stepping on a pair of furry slippers sitting by the door. 

"You okay?" Seungcheol asks. His deep voice pokes at the embers of desire in Soonyoung's heart, and he almost replies out loud, forgetting that Seungcheol isn't addressing him.

"Super drained." Soonyoung instantly recognises that voice, which makes goosebumps run down his arms. "Lab sucks." 

It's none other than the one and only Lee Jihoon. 

Peeping around the corner, what he sees confirms his hunch. Lee Jihoon is there in Seungcheol's single dorm room, talking intimately to the senior. They don't see Soonyoung, of course, wrapped up in their own little world that makes Soonyoung a teeny bit jealous -

Okay, not just a teeny bit, but a whole lot jealous. 

Very. 

Jealous. 

With a capital J. 

_ Ooh, jelly, jelly.  _

Not the time to have a catchy girl group song stuck in his head, but it pretty much sums up what Soonyoung's feeling. 

"Come here." Seungcheol opens his arms wide, offering a hug to Jihoon. Complete with puppy dog eyes and gummy smile that makes Soonyoung’s heart melt; and he remembers that it’s not meant for him. 

A wave of emotions washes over Soonyoung at once - anger, disappointment and curiosity. Jihoon hated skinship. He hated hugs, he hated light touches, he hated people's skin touching his skin, whether it was accidental or not. So would he turn down Seungcheol's hug…? Ninety percent of him wants Jihoon to push Seungcheol away, as he would expect Jihoon to do. 

But the next thing Soonyoung knows, Jihoon is already in Seungcheol's strong arms, burying his face into the senior's muscular chest. He fits like a puzzle piece in Seungcheol's embrace; the pair looking like a perfect fit. 

Soonyoung can feel his heart breaking into a million pieces, witnessing the betrayal of his closest friend and his beloved Cuddle buddy, doing the dirty (Cuddling) right in front of him. 

He sees red. Seungcheol is Soonyoung's Cuddle buddy, Jihoon would know that. There are so many other people who would squish Jihoon into a hug - Junhui, Wonwoo, all the females in the whole uni - but Jihoon just had to break his Cuddle virginity with Seungcheol, of all people. Choi Seungcheol, Soonyoung's one and only Cuddle buddy. 

He wants to make his presence known and make a scene, but he's frozen at his spot, hidden away from the two traitors. He can't tear his eyes off Seungcheol and Jihoon as his fragile heart crumples up like it’s made of paper. But he’s got no more tears to cry - this time he’s just numb. Empty. 

That should have been him, right there in Seungcheol's arms - only if he didn't make a mistake trying to kiss him. But to him, it hadn't been a mistake. Just poor timing and execution. 

One, two, three …. Soonyoung counts the seconds, timing how long those two are Cuddling. It seems like an eternity has passed, but Seungcheol and Jihoon are still clutching onto each other - it looks more than a friendly hug, and teetering on being classified as a romantic embrace, which drives Soonyoung mad with jealousy. 

But no matter what, Soonyoung can't find himself to be angry at Seungcheol, even though he'd just committed Cuddle adultery (Cuddultery). Soonyoung and Seungcheol aren't exclusive Cuddle buddies; though their regular Cuddle sessions might have implied so towards Soonyoung. 

Stupid, stupid love. It builds you up with hope and tears you down in a blink of an eye. 

The anger burning in his chest is directed towards Jihoon instead, who is aware of the nature of Soonyoung's Cuddle relationship with Seungcheol. Soonyoung’s going to denounce their friendship, give up life as he knows it and move to the countryside to become a potato farmer. But he doesn't think that he'd survive out in the wild without Seungcheol's Cuddles; which he's hopelessly and shamelessly addicted to.

Everything he does leads him back to Seungcheol, who sits on a shining pedestal in his heart. Nothing he does can ever be wrong in Soonyoung's loveblind eyes. 

It's not good for him, to be pining away for someone who doesn't reciprocate his feelings. 

Maybe he should go cold turkey. 

And with a broken heart, Soonyoung turns on his heel and leaves, promising himself that he's going to survive on his own, with no need for Cuddles. 

* * *

The final weeks of the semester are hell without he-who-must-never-be-mentioned. 

Soonyoung’s been hanging out with Wonwoo again, who has finally been freed from research lab. Jihoon’s MIA (not that he cares), while Junhui’s been attending theatre rehearsals that go on forever that Soonyoung never sees him anymore. 

He’d given Wonwoo a great, big, friendly, hug when he saw the bespectacled man walking down the hallway in the dorms one day after a particularly mind-numbing engineering lab that contributes to half of his grade, but he’d blanked out throughout the session. 

He holds onto Wonwoo for as long as he could, simply glad to see a familiar face that he’s not at war with. God, he misses Wonwoo and his dry humour. And he’d play along with Soonyoung’s eccentricity, which no one else does, apart from he who shall not be mentioned. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Wonwoo says, squirming to break away from Soonyoung’s suffocating embrace. But rather than disgusted, he sounds quite amused. 

“I miss you, Won.” Soonyoung steps back with a huge grin, unperturbed . He links his arms with Wonwoo’s, rubbing his cheek against Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Wanna go eat?” 

“Sure.” Wonwoo replies without hesitation. 

Soonyoung gasps dramatically, eyes widening. He hadn’t expected Wonwoo to say yes, anticipating a gentle letdown instead, but now he has someone to hang out with! 

“Don’t look so surprised, Soonie.” Wonwoo grins. “I’m done with my research, so now I have more time for myself. And to hang out with you, I suppose.”

Soonyoung throws his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, forcing him into another hug. This is certainly a double celebration: no more lab for Wonwoo, and yay for Soonyoung for finding a friend! 

They decide to go for a coffee, because it’s just after lunchtime, but not quite dinner. Wonwoo hands over his card, paying for both of their drinks before Soonyoung could even fish his wallet out of his back pocket. 

Funny, because Wonwoo never voluntarily pays for group meals, preferring to keep his finances to himself. He’s really flexing the cash now, allowing Soonyoung to order the most expensive item on the menu - but that could probably be because Jihoon (traitor) or Junhui aren’t here. Wonwoo waits for the barista to prepare their order, and he lets Soonyoung pick a seat in the quiet cafe. 

There aren’t many patrons around that afternoon. Just a couple of giggly highschoolers, and a uni student hunched over his laptop, surrounded by several empty cups of coffee. Soonyoung chooses a nice table by the window, where it’s bright and sunny and Wonwoo can watch pedestrians passing by outside and psychoanalyse them based on their gait - 

Soonyoung absently checks his phone for no reason, half expecting a message from he who shall not be mentioned. His inbox has been empty for days - only class groupchats overflowing with millions of messages about class, which he never really reads. He’d noticed that ever since he walked out from Seungcheol on that night he tried to kiss him, Seungcheol never tried to contact him. 

Maybe he’s busy…

… ~~Cuddling Jihoon!~~

… studying, of course. He’s a senior, on the road to graduation. 

He hates that he still thinks about he who shall not be mentioned. No one knows about the latest mess - the Cuddultery - because Soonyoung has no one else to confide in. He’s going to explode, keeping this secret to himself; and added with heartbreak AND Stress, it’s a miracle that he’s somehow still surviving.

Wonwoo approaches him from behind, carrying two beverages. “Here you go.” He sets an ice-cold glass of ice blended fruit juice in front of Soonyoung, reserving bitter black coffee for himself. Soonyoung takes a sip of his drink as Wonwoo takes a seat opposite, facing him. 

“I’m so glad I’m done with research.” Wonwoo lets out a happy sigh. “Jihoon’s still stuck in lab though. I so feel bad for him.”

At the mention of Jihoon’s name, Soonyoung pretends to look out the window, accidentally making awkward eye contact with a random woman walking past. Of course Wonwoo had to mention Jihoon. They’re roommates and classmates, after all. But it leaves a bitter taste at the back of Soonyoung’s throat, being reminded of what shall not be remembered...

“So. How’s life?” Wonwoo asks, stirring his coffee. Wisps of steam fog his glasses,and he takes them off to wipe them down. For a second Soonyoung's astounded by how different Wonwoo looks, sans glasses, and he completely forgets about Wonwoo's question. 

Wonwoo prompts him again. "Everything going well, Soonie?" 

Soonyoung shrugs, trying to appear cool. “Oh, this and that. Class and sleep. Blah, blah.” 

Wonwoo must've sensed the hidden undertones in Soonyoung's shaky voice. "You sure?" 

“Yeah!” Soonyoung replies shrilly, quickly faking a smile. He takes an innocent sip of his own beverage, which tastes like mud. 

“How's your cuddle buddy?” There’s a subtle sharpness in Wonwoo’s tone as he asks the question. He certainly doesn't like the other activities Soonyoung does to unwind - he'd been quite vocal against the idea since Junhui had tabled it.

“I stopped seeing him.” That doesn’t sound quite right. It’s as if Soonyoung had broken up with Seungcheol - which they did, as cuddle buddies. And it happens - Wonwoo reaches out to hold his hand, which takes him by surprise. But Wonwoo quickly retracts his hand, realising that isn’t something friends do. 

“Sorry.” Wonwoo adjusts his glasses awkwardly. “Junhui told me what happened between you guys, anyway.” He added quietly.

Dammit, Junhui. Soonyoung should've sworn his roommate to keep things on the down low. And when did Junhui have the time to hang out with Wonwoo? Isn’t he busy prancing around in full makeup on a dilapidated theatre stage? At least Junhui doesn’t know about the Cuddle Gate; which is what Soonyoung calls the Cuddultery that had involved Jihoon and Seungcheol. 

"I'm fine." Soonyoung grins weakly. He’s debating whether to tell Wonwoo about Jihoon, Seungcheol and the Forbidden Cuddle. He knows that Wonwoo would take the secret to the grave, and Wonwoo would also have sage advice for Soonyoung, who had somehow managed to get himself into this terrible mess - 

That triggers Soonyoung again, as memories of that night flood into his volatile thoughts. The image of Seungcheol and Jihoon Cuddling haunts him, and tears automatically spring to his eyes. 

"Soonie?" Wonwoo’s alarmed when he sees Soonyoung crying in front of him. 

Soonyoung quickly grabs a napkin, dabbing his eyes. "I’m not crying. My eyes are sweating. It's hot in here." He's downright lying, and he knows that Wonwoo sees right through it. 

"Oh, Soonyoung." Wonwoo gets up, and slides into the chair next to Soonyoung's, scooching over closer. He gently pulls Soonyoung in for a comforting hug, patting his back to soothe him. 

A Cuddle is a Cuddle, and Soonyoung is sad and cold and needs Cuddles, so he’s not going to reject a Cuddle from his dear friend Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo’s arms are long and bony, and wraps around Soonyoung perfectly, protecting him from the cruel world. It's an okay Cuddle, and it makes Soonyoung feel reassured that he has a friend by his side. 

But it doesn’t feel quite right. 

It’s not Wonwoo, it’s him. He’s so accustomed to Seungcheol’s Cuddles, that being in Wonwoo’s arms feels so alien. He doesn’t want to compare Wonwoo’s Cuddle to Seungcheol’s, because that would be unfair, and Wonwoo is doing this with good grace and intention to cheer him up. So he lets Wonwoo baby him, because it does feel nice, though the black hole in his heart that Seungcheol used to fill is eating him up. He pulls away soon enough, before their friendly hug turns into something else. 

See? Soonyoung knows his boundaries, unlike Jihoon. 

He gives Wonwoo a grateful smile, though Wonwoo’s intense, concerned gaze makes him feel shy. 

"If you need anyone to talk to, I’m here." Wonwoo enunciates in that deep, deep voice of his. 

(Almost comparable to he who shall not be mentioned.)

Soonyoung nods. He doesn't add that Wonwoo had been pretty much off the grid the whole semester, uncontactable. But at least he’s here now, when Soonyoung is at his lowest point. 

Somehow sitting next to Wonwoo eases him, and he tells Wonwoo about everything that happened in the past month, down to the juicy details of the scandalous Cuddle Gate. 

“Wow.” Wonwoo leans back in his chair, trying to digest the nitty-gritty of Soonyoung’s long-winded anecdote. He’d been so enraptured, his coffee’s gone cold. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” Soonyoung manages a thin smile. He downs the rest of his juice, thirsty after talking too much. 

Wonwoo lets out a regretful sigh. “I should’ve been there for you.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now.” Soonyoung pats Wonwoo’s back good-naturedly, hoping to ease his guilt. 

“Have you spoken to Jihoon?” 

Soonyoung keeps quiet - he’s not planning to. He’d seen Jihoon a couple of times in the dorm (they have adjacent rooms, after all); but the fact that Jihoon’s busy with his lab work makes it easier for him to actively avoid Jihoon.    
  
“You have to talk to him, Soonie; you guys are friends.” Wonwoo says, before lowering his voice. “And I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Soonyoung lets his thoughts simmer in his confused mind, wishing that everything could magically become better. And he’s aware that Wonwoo is staring at him, waiting for a reply. 

“I’ll figure it out.” Soonyoung says quietly. 

That seems to be enough for Wonwoo, because he drops the topic altogether, choosing to focus on his drink. They talk a bit about the weather (fascinating!) and the new barbecue place that had opened on the edge of campus; enjoying each others’ company with small talk. 

“So what are you doing later?” Wonwoo asks, right after he finishes his coffee. They’d spent hours just sitting there talking, and now it was almost dinnertime. 

Soonyoung doesn’t know, because he never plans his day. He'd probably mope around in bed and fall asleep once he gets back to his room, but he doesn’t say that to Wonwoo.

“I was thinking of catching a movie.” Wonwoo continues, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Maybe supper after.” 

Soonyoung gasps at Wonwoo’s recreational plans. “Dude, finals are in two weeks!”

“I know. But I wanna celebrate my freedom for now. Screw studying.” Wonwoo grins, standing up. He stretches his long limbs, ready to leave. 

“Well, it depends on what movie we’ll watch.” Soonyoung begins to entertain the idea of spending an evening out. He wouldn't be doing any studying anyway, so he might as well enjoy the rest of the evening with one of his most trusted friends. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Wonwoo asks for Soonyoung’s opinion. 

Soonyoung racks his brains, trying to think of the latest movie releases, but he’s not up to date. “Uh, maybe Frozen 2?” It’s just a casual kids’ movie, nothing too emotionally heavy or overly romantic. 

“Good enough for me.” Wonwoo grins, and they leave the cafe together. 

The street is aglow with lights, as the city comes alive. Couples are walking down the street, filling restaurants for their little dinner dates. As if pressured by the sea of lovers among them, Soonyoung impulsively clings onto Wonwoo’s arm. 

Wonwoo doesn’t shake him off, acting as if everything’s normal, and they walk arm-in-arm towards the cinema located two blocks away. Soonyoung takes a peek in the reflection of a shop window as they walk, and they look no different from the other couples around them. He realises that he’s a lot more casual around Wonwoo, who’s reliable and thoughtful, if he’s not off doing lab research or his thesis. 

But as much as he likes Wonwoo, he’s just a friend. Nothing more. 

...maybe? 

Nah. Wonwoo deserves better, not a heartbroken mess like Soonyoung. 

He'd already lost too many people from Cuddle-gate. He can't lose Wonwoo too, he thinks, holding tighter onto Wonwoo's arm.

Wonwoo. 

His best friend. 

* * *

Soonyoung is the epitome of hungry, and today he’s spending lunch alone. Wonwoo has an emergency meeting with his research advisor, and before Soonyoung could ask if he could join, Wonwoo had left. 

So much for being a reliable friend. 

Now Soonyoung’s at the convenience store, putting himself together a pathetic meal of ramen that wouldn’t satiate him. A lonely lunch, with no friends. And no Cuddle buddy. 

Seungcheol did reach out to him a couple of times, but Soonyoung had deleted his messages. It still hurt, though not as much as the initial pain - he’d been trying to get over it by studying in the library with Wonwoo. 

Yes, Soonyoung is now a library parasite, hogging a whole table for as long as possible with his messy notes and laptop and earphones so he can watch tiger documentaries when he needs a break. He’ll probably camp out again later, hoping to cover one particularly difficult concept that will be fundamental for his career as a future engineer, so he needs proper nourishment and zero distraction. Finals are just a week away, and he can’t slack off, just because he got his heart broken. 

His meal is ready, so he takes it outside to one of the benches so he can slurp it down and get back to his revision. 

"Kwon." 

It’s Jihoon, calling him from behind.

Soonyoung wonders if he could run away from Jihoon, but there's a vice-like grip on his shoulder. 

"Hi!" Soonyoung plasters a fake grin on his face, greeting his friend. He hasn't seen Jihoon since he'd caught him in Seungcheol's room, Cuddling Soonyoung's (former?) Cuddle buddy. The smile dissipates off Soonyoung's squishy face when he reminds himself of the betrayal. 

Without invitation, Jihoon sits down at the table with his own ramen. 

Now Soonyoung can't escape. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jihoon asks confrontationally, his face stoic. 

"It’s flu season." Soonyoung feigns a cough. Why does Jihoon care? He's the tsundere one, anyway. He's not supposed to care about who Soonyoung chooses to avoid. 

But he remembers Wonwoo’s advice. He’s supposed to make up with Jihoon, and set things straight between them. Soonyoung takes a deep breath, trying not to be intimidated by Jihoon’s ice prince facade. Besides, it takes a lot to fool Jihoon, and right now he clearly sees through Soonyoung's little lie. 

Here goes. 

Soonyoung tries a seemingly harmless question first. "You know Seungcheol?"

"Yeah, nice guy." Soonyoung can't help but notice how Jihoon lights up at the mere mention of the senior's name. “I like him." 

Soonyoung scratches his head, trying to analyse between the lines. To what extent does Jihoon like Seungcheol? 

"We play games together… Wonwoo was supposed to join but you know he's been MIA lately." Jihoon continues. 

Clearly, Jihoon’s oblivious about the world around him, because Soonyoung had a nice time with Wonwoo last week, watching Frozen 2 (which made him cry). Hell, they’d been spending waking moments together, hiding in the library to study. He’s been with Soonyoung all this while, looking out for him - the true friend that he is - and helping him focus on things that actually matter. So Jihoon is **wrong** , because Wonwoo isn’t missing in action anymore. 

Soonyoung decides to take it up a notch. No more beating around the bush. "Why did you Cuddle him?" 

Jihoon frowns. Soonyoung wouldn't know that he'd hugged Seungcheol once. It had been a brotherly, comforting one, the complete opposite of what Soonyoung had been doing for weeks before that happened. 

"I saw you." Soonyoung hisses, fire blazing in his tiny eyes. That puzzles Jihoon even more, as he tries to recall that moment. 

Jihoon had been playing games with Seungcheol, killing virtual characters for loot. They’d taken a break from that intense session, somehow ending up talking about life. Jihoon shared his hardships in research with Seungcheol, who easily emphatised. He’d been the one to initiate the hug that Soonyoung supposedly witnessed. Jihoon had no way of knowing that Soonyoung had been there, only trusting his words - the obvious frustration on his face tells Jihoon that Soonyoung is stating the truth. 

"He already stretched his arms. I couldn't say no." Jihoon says. 

Soonyoung crosses his arms - this conversation isn’t going the way he wants it to. He’d expected Jihoon to apologise for Cuddling Seungcheol, but instead, he’d confessed to his sins. He’d been the other person who Seungcheol had committed Cuddultery with, and that evokes a myriad of negative emotions in his chest that had been buried for the past few days. 

Disappointment, betrayal and anger. 

He’s not thinking straight anymore; placing all the blame onto Jihoon. Because to him, Seungcheol could do no wrong, even if he had been the one to suggest the hug.

"I'm mad at you." Soonyoung pronounces. It sounds childish, but it lets Jihoon know exactly how he feels over the matter. Jihoon only raises an eyebrow, as if he'd done nothing wrong, prompting Soonyoung to elaborate. 

"He's my Cuddle buddy, Jihoon." Soonyoung stands up, trying to assert dominance. 

Yet Jihoon’s still unperturbed. "Well, he's my friend." 

"I'm your friend, too, but you never let me Cuddle you." Soonyoung whines, on the verge of breaking down. 

Jihoon's face scrunches up with disgust at the idea, as Soonyoung continues to rant. 

"And it's unfair that even though you know Seungcheol is my Cuddle buddy, you still went ahead and Cuddled him!" Soonyoung's voice has ascended a few decibels, attracting attention from people nearby. Nothing better to amuse them than the drama between the two friends unfolding right before their eyes. 

"Are we seriously going to fight over a guy?" Jihoon grits his teeth. He's uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many strangers, so he wants to solve this quickly. 

"No. Unless you want to sleep with him." Soonyoung counters, raising his voice higher. 

Jihoon facepalms, as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. "I told you. He's like my big brother." 

"Incest." Soonyoung accuses blindly, adding unnecessary fuel to the fire. His mouth has now got a brain of its own, throwing out profanities a bit too liberally for his own good. 

That's the last straw. Jihoon erupts like an active volcano, spewing his anger everywhere. "Just because I let him hug me once, it doesn't mean that I want to get into his pants!" His face was as red as a tomato, clenching his fists to contain himself from attacking Soonyoung in front of everyone. "I was trying to be civil to you, and you spread bullshit. What's wrong with you?" 

Soonyoung freezes, finally realising what he's doing - taking his anger and disappointment out on Jihoon. 

It’s cruel, and it’s wrong. He’s being immature about this, too headstrong to see Jihoon’s side of the story. 

Needless to say, Jihoon isn't completely innocent; and Soonyoung has a right to be angry at him. But that doesn't mean that he can become a complete asshole towards Jihoon, whom he'd known since high school. And Soonyoung trusts him when he says that there's nothing going on between him and Seungcheol, apart from a platonic relationship built on hours of gaming.   


He's got to be the bigger person here, and apologise for his baseless accusations. He'd already lost his cuddle buddy. He couldn't afford to lose a friend over a matter that seems so trivial - this isn't high school anymore, where everyone bickers over friends and partners. They're young adults, accountable for their own actions; and Soonyoung regrets yelling blind accusations at Jihoon. 

Their conversation had taken a turn for the worse, so he's got to be careful amidst the flagrant atmosphere. 

"I'm sorry." Soonyoung mumbles, ashamed of himself. "I shouldn't have." 

Jihoon shakes his head, slumping back into his chair. His ramen's already cold and soggy and his appetite is gone. “It was just one time.” He mutters. “There’s nothing going on between us.” 

“I believe you.” Soonyoung sits down, his chest heaving. He takes a second to ruminate what had just happened, daring himself to look at Jihoon, who wears a pained expression. 

“Please forgive me.” Soonyoung reaches out to touch Jihoon’s arm, but he deftly dodges. No skinship boy is back. “I’m sorry I said what I said. I’ll buy you chicken after finals to make up for everything.”

Jihoon lifts his head slowly, making eye contact with his friend. “I’m holding on to you for that.” His tone is lighter, friendly - and Soonyoung knows that he’s got his friend back.  “Dumb Kwon.” That’s Jihoon’s certified brand of affection, letting Soonyoung know that everything is fine between them.

“I’m sorry, okay!” 

“We’re cool, I guess.” Jihoon says, opening his bottle of cola. “I know you’ve been ignoring him. He told me.” He takes a drink of the fizzy soda. “Don’t leave him hanging.” 

“Well, I like him.” Soonyoung confesses. “But I don’t know what to do.”

Jihoon looks like he’s trying not to roll his eyes. “Go and tell him, then. Don’t tell me.” 

Soonyoung almost bolts up from his seat, running to search for Seungcheol, but a part of him tells him not to. He’s got to be mature. Calm and rational. “I’ve got to stay focused for finals.” 

“Whatever floats your boat. He’s yours for the taking, anyway.” Jihoon says, taking a large swig from his bottle. “But don’t let him wait.”

Soonyoung pokes his ramen around, wishing he’d thought things out before acting according to his emotions. He hates these friend breakups, which are unnecessary during Stressful seasons like finals. But the damage had been done, and repaired almost instantly - even though Jihoon might resent him, their friendship prevails. Everything would be all right between them, because Jihoon doesn’t like Seungcheol the way Soonyoung does - 

Jihoon's words give Soonyoung hope. There's a chance for him and Seungcheol...

“What are you doing later?” Jihoon asks. 

“Camping in the library with Wonwoo.”

“I’ll probably join you guys, then.” Jihoon nods. It’s been a while since they had a study group together. “Oh, did he tell you about Junhui’s musical tonight?” 

Soonyoung shakes his head. “He must’ve forgotten.” 

“Well, we should go. Friends support friends.” Jihoon suggests, to which Soonyoung agrees. Junhui had been working hard on his theatre stuff the whole semester, almost up all hours. The three of them should definitely witness the greatness called Wen Junhui on stage, appreciating all his blood, sweat and tears he’d poured in for this production - all for a good grade. Then maybe after that, the four of them could celebrate with pizza..

Right then, Soonyoung’s phone dings with a text. His phone screen is so bright, that even Jihoon could read the incoming text from across the table. 

cuddlebear cheol 🐻💖  
  
**Seungcheol:** I miss hanging out with you  
**Seungcheol:** 😢  
  


“So..?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow. It’s almost as if he’s challenging Soonyoung’s loyalty, expecting him to respond to Seungcheol’s text message instantaneously. 

“We should go watch Jun’s musical.” Soonyoung says decisively, putting his phone away. No more of that sort of hanky-panky for now. He’ll spend the evening with his friends, whose company are as good as a single Cuddle, which he doesn’t need right now. And even though it would be rude for him to leave Seungcheol hanging, he’s a uni student, first and foremost - so his priorities lie in his grades. 

He’s going to show the world that he, Kwon Soonyoung will rise like a phoenix; excelling in all possible areas that allow humans to achieve the highest branches of self-actualisation based on Jungian psychology - the perfect human, standing on his own two feet - 

And he just hopes that Seungcheol can wait a little bit more. 

* * *

Soonyoung's been getting texts from Seungcheol every day of the week leading up to finals. On Monday:

cuddlebear cheol 🐻💖  
  
**Seungcheol:** You okay?  
**Seungcheol:** Tell me if you wanna hang out :)  
  


Tuesday, he gets a lame joke in his inbox, which makes him snicker.

**Seungcheol:** What did the Italian tell the waiter when his order was slow?  
**Seungcheol:** PASTA!  
**Seungcheol:** Okay that was lame :P  


Wednesday:

**Seungcheol:** Lunch? My treat :)  
**Seungcheol:** Never mind, maybe you already have plans.   


Thursday...

**Seungcheol:** I wish you happiness today ❤️  


Friday -

**Seungcheol:** Heard the new Frozen movie is interesting  
**Seungcheol:** Wanna come around to my place and watch with me? :)  


Saturday...

**Seungcheol:** Trying to study for exams...  
**Seungcheol:** But I keep getting distracted :(  


And finally, Sunday...

**Seungcheol:** Good luck for finals tomorrow!  
**Seungcheol:** I know you can do it :)  


Soonyoung stares at that last message Seungcheol had sent last night. It had taken all his strength to not reply to Seungcheol, even though his fingers have been itching to at least reply with a reassuring emoji. 

He does miss the senior and his comforting Cuddles, and he does need the luck, because he’s a nervous wreck right now. Finals begin in thirty minutes, and he’s sitting on a bench outside the exam hall, shaking all over. His classmates are panic reading their thick notes, and going over important concepts with each other; while some are calm and collected, sipping on cups of coffee, trying to blink away the tiredness in their dry eyes. 

Soonyoung feels like he knows more about electrophoresis than engineering mechanics after a week of revising with Wonwoo and Jihoon. Would it be too late to change his major? His friends had indirectly motivated him to hit the books, with their endless debates about lab protocols and scientific concepts - Soonyoung wants to be smart, too! Which means he’s got to ace his finals, but his brain is sad and tired, and he desperately needs a Cuddle. 

Wonwoo’s over at the science building on the other side of campus, so it’s a bit of a squeeze to run over to him just for a comforting Cuddle. Wonwoo now supplies Cuddles for Soonyoung whenever he looks like he needs it, but Soonyoung tries not to depend too much on them. 

He’d be lying if he says that he quite misses Seungcheol and his magical Cuddles, whispering to Soonyoung in the dark, helping him fall asleep. 

He berates himself for even letting Seungcheol encroach into his thoughts. A final exam in half an hour, and all he can think about is the senior?

“Hey.” A shadow looms over him, and he almost has cardiac failure when he sees who’s standing there. 

Choi Seungcheol, his (former?) Cuddle buddy, in all of his handsome glory. 

Soonyoung’s eyes widen in surprise, and his brain goes blank completely. He’s forgotten how to function, gaping at the man who’d broken his heart, like a fish out of water -

This is completely unexpected. Soonyoung’s panicking about his exam, and Seungcheol has to turn up, looking like a complete meal in his smart casual wear - a nice jacket dressed down with a T-shirt underneath, paired with a pair of perfectly fitting trousers. 

Seungcheol sits next to him, and the next thing he knows, he’s in Seungcheol’s arms again. 

The perfect Cuddle, from the perfect man; making him forget about all his worries - electrophoresis and the Cuddle Gate and his miserable life without Choi Seungcheol. 

Soonyoung closes his eyes, reciprocating the Cuddle, holding as tightly as he can onto Seungcheol. The light scent of Seungcheol’s cologne intoxicates him, and he can’t quite believe that Seungcheol is here, Cuddling him. 

And it all comes back - the familiarity of Seungcheol’s strong arms around him. The feeling of being reassured, of not being alone, which hints how much Seungcheol truly cares for him. That indescribable magic of Seungcheol’s Cuddles relaxes him, enveloping him into immeasurable bliss, putting his mind into a state of nirvana. 

He’s so overwhelmed, that he starts crying into Seungcheol’s jacket. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks quietly, slightly pulling back to look at Soonyoung. 

“I saw you hugging Jihoon.” Soonyoung chokes out. He can’t control his tear ducts, and he’s not sure why he’s crying - from joy, or from disappointment, or perhaps a mixture of both. 

“I won’t Cuddle him anymore.” Seungcheol promises, wiping Soonyoung’s tears away. “I’m your Cuddle buddy. You’re the only one I’ll Cuddle.” His adorable gummy smile is contagious, and it makes Soonyoung smile too; wondering if all of this is just a dream -

But this time, he’s not going to make the same mistake. He’s not going to let Seungcheol go.    


“I know you didn’t mean to.” Soonyoung announces, locking his eyes onto Seungcheol’s. “But you made me fall in love with you.” 

Seungcheol purses his lips, once he hears Soonyoung’s confession. It couldn’t have been more obvious, so he’s not surprised learning about Soonyoung’s crush on him. Yet it still gives him little tingles when he hears the actual words pouring out of Soonyoung’s mouth. 

There's only one thing that he can do, to show that he reciprocates Soonyoung's feelings - his eyes flick down to Soonyoung's plump lips, before he kisses them ever so softly, the way he should have when Soonyoung had come onto him that one night in his dorm room; the night when everything between them had changed. 

“I love you too, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol whispers as he pulls away. But Soonyoung clings onto Seungcheol, onto his strong arms, onto his whole being. He’s already staring at Seungcheol’s mouth, hoping for a repeat; but this time he goes straight for it with no hesitation. 

Their second first kiss. Soonyoung could feel Seungcheol’s eyelashes tickling against his cheeks, and his lovely lips against his own, sending tingles down south. It turns from gentle, tender kissing into something a bit more rough, as Soonyoung daringly deepens the kiss, his tongue delving into Seungcheol’s mouth; the pinnacle of all the passionate tension between them. The tickle of their tongues against one another overwhelms his senses, and he retreats, playing around with a couple of lighter kisses instead, which Seungcheol responds with a little moan. 

They finally part for air, dazed and dumbly grinning at each other at their newfound romance. 

“Dammit, Kwon, get a room.” Someone grumbles behind them, but Soonyoung ignores that grouch. He’s just jealous, with no Cuddle buddy turned boyfriend, and possibly Stressed from finals - 

\- which begins in fifteen minutes!

Soonyoung’s classmates are already filing into the exam hall nervously, which means that he has to go, too. But he’s still there, safe in Seungcheol’s Cuddle, reluctant to leave. He’s feeling quite relaxed - and maybe a bit turned on - like he doesn’t have a final paper to ace.

“I know you’ll do well.” Seungcheol squeezes Soonyoung’s arms affectionately, which makes his heart leap. God, Seungcheol is so gorgeous and thoughtful and supportive; Soonyoung thinks that he’s the luckiest guy on the planet.

He wishes that he could stay there and make out with Seungcheol all day, rather than cramping his butt off in a freezing exam hall trying to solve questions about hydraulics. 

“Another one, just for luck?” Soonyoung pleads, with his cutest puppy dog eyes, that Seungcheol can’t say no to. 

Seungcheol smirks as he closes the gap between them for another kiss. “Anything for you, lover.”    


**Author's Note:**

> thank 4 reading this huge one-shot :D if there's any fault with the texts (i.e trouble viewing) please tell me  
> pls spare some kudos + comments it made u feel things  
> i am open to yelling about sooncheol ok hmu anytime :D  
> also pls stay safe and wear a mask if u go out ok x  
> henggarae aoty


End file.
